Gaggulabio
Gaggulabio on Bio-Klaanin saarelle tulleiden palkkasoturi-skakdien ylin johtaja ja zakazlainen sotalordi. Elämänkerta Nousu valtaan [[Tiedosto:Gaggulabully.png|thumb|left|Gaggulabio kävi nuoruudessaan zakazlaisen elämäm kolun]] Gaggulabio elätti itsensä leipurina Zakazilla, kunnes sisällissota puhkesi. Hän oli pitkään yksi saaren kuuluisimmista alallaan, ja hän mm. kehitteli kakkujen ja muiden leivonnaisten kätevään paloitteluun keksityn työkalun, jonka hän nimesi itsensä mukaan. Hänet värvättiin Nektannin joukkoihin, ja osoittuatui karismaattiseksi johtajaksi, jonka oli helppo hankkia muiden skakdien luottamus. Gaggulabiosta tuli lopulta suurta soturijoukkoa komentava päälikkö, joka oli liittoutunut Nektannin Pohjoisvaltojen kanssa. Etelävaltioiden luhistuttua Nektann antoi Labiolle suuret plantaasiomistukset etelästä. thumb|250px|Gaggulabio halusi nuorukaisena malliksi poikakalenteriin. Hän ei päässyt. Toisinaan hän muistelee surullisena tätä. Silloin hän vuodattaa kyyneleen. Yhden. Miehisen. left|300px|thumb|Labio on innokas sikariharrastaja. Taistelut, joihin Gaggulabio Zakazin sisällissodassa tiettävästi osallistui *Suuri Kapakkatappelu Warrekin kanssa (Labion mukaan sodan ensimmäinen taistelu) *Inhatim-kanjonin Suuri Ankkavyöry *Liekehtivän Aamunkoin Suuri Taistelu *Satiaistenlahden Napalmitahtorakrynnäkkö *''Liekehtivän Norsun'' upottaminen *Keskijärven Salamavalloitus *Zer-Korin Suuri Kolari *Kaviokamppailu Keskilännessä *Zer-Korin Suuri Voittokulku Jossa Keisari Nektann Jyräsi Vastustajansa *Irnakkin Toinen Tuleminen right|thumb|300px|Kun Labio ei saa alkoholia, hän tulee surulliseksi. Suuruuden aika Gaggulabio rakennutti laivaston stelttiläisten asiantuntijoiden avulla ja ryhtyi tarjoamaan joukkoja eneiten tarjoavalle. Gaggulabiosta tuli yksi suurimpia - muttei luotetuimpia - palkkasoturintarjoajia ja hän keräsikin varallisuutta Zakazille palatsiinsa hyvää vauhtia. Gaggulabion joukot joutuivat moniin konflikteihin mukaan, ja aina he onnistuivat jotenkin hyötymään osassaan nerokkailla takinkäännöillä ja raa'alla voimalla. Kun muita konflikteja ei ollut, suoritti Labion armeija hyökkäyksiä monille heikoille saarille Mantereiden ympäristössä. Näinä aikoina alkoi Jään Toa Matoro Mustalumen henkilökohtainen vendetta Gaggulabion komppaniaa vastaan näiden tuhottua toan kotisaaren Metru Nuin sodan aikana. thumb|right|300px|Labio on myös erinomainen leipuri. Taistelut, joihin Gaggulabio Zakazin sisällissodan jälkeen tiettävästi osallistui *- thumb|200px|left|Toisinaan Kenraali Labion poliittiset vastustajat yrittävät murentaa hänen timanttista karismaansa piirtämällä hänestä halventavia kuvia. The Evil League of Evil Gaggulabion tuorein työnanataja on nazorakien kenraali 001. Skakdin syyt nazorakien ja Klaanin sotaan osallistumiseen ovat yksinkertaiset: nazorakit maksavat hyvin, ja Klaanista irtoaa varmasti ryöstettävää. Gaggulabion joukot Metorakk kenttäkomentajanaan ottivat nopeasti saarta haltuunsa ja väijyttivät Klaanilaiset monta kertaa. Itse Gaggulabio onnistui myös melkein tappamaan kuusi Klaaninaista Manun luolan taistelun aikana. Tällä hetkellä Gaggulabio on Mt. Ämkoon alla The Evil League of Evilin tukikohdassa. Elämämkerta Rumisgone Konvehtikahvila oli yhtä mahtipontinen kuin steltiläinen omistajansakin. Sen puitteet tavoittelivat taivasta, nousten korkeuksiin kämäisen satama-metrun keskustasta. Kahvila oli sillä hetkellä pohjoisen maailman suurimpien egojen kohtaamispaikka. Aristokraatteja, aatelisia, pohattoja, sotalordeja. Kaikenlaista turhantärkeää väkeä. Juhlan isäntä, kloppi-Ungara, oli muotoillut höyrypulisonkinsa spiraaleiksi päänsä sivuille. Hän käytti vain alempien yhteiskuntaluokkien hiestä tehtyä hajuvettä. Kovasti hän naureskeli ja toivotteli vieraita tervetulleeksi. Hänen arvovaltansa olisi taivaissa juhlan jälkeen, hän tiesi silmäillessään paikalle saapunutta vortixx-seuruetta. Kenraali Gaggulabio tuhahti. "Ihan turha äijä tuo Ungara", hän naureskeli paksu sikari suupielessään. "Ei ole koskaan mitään tehnyt! Peri klaaninsa rahat ja nyt luulee olevansa yksi meistä! Ha ha haa!" hän mainitsi ilkeästi pöytäseurueelleen. Joitakin tonneja painavan marmoripöydän ympärille oli kerääntynyt pieni joukko suuren skakdikenraalin egon auringossa paistattelevia palvojia. Oli jokunen skakdi-nuorukainen, sotaveteraani-aristokraatti sekä tietysti lukemattomasti naisia. Kaikki halusivat päästä ex-leipurin pöytään. Tai sitten eivät, mutta ei Labio antanut sen haitata. "Kuulkaas, hyvä herrasväki", skakdi paukutteli henkseleitään ja nousi ylös. Hän kumosi kurkkuunsa liköörilasin. "Minä ajattelin kertoa, miksi minä olen tämän tapahtuman tärkein henkilö!" Ehkä kaksi henkilöä taputti. "Katsokaas, silloin kun minä olin nuori, miehen mitta ei ollut raha vaan hänen tahtonsa ja sinnikyytensä! Arvon herrasväki, kerääntykää tänään kuulemaan Gaggulabion tarinaa!" Zakaz Menneisyys Aikana ennen aikaa oli vain suo, lapio ja Labio. Kyllä, se oli aikaa, jolloin Zakazilla oli vielä soita. Ja vettä noin ylipäänsä. Jokilaivat purjehtivat pitkin donitsisaarta ja elämä oli yksinkertaista. Sellainen oli myös Labio-Glaanin suo. Se sijaitsi itä-Zakazilla miellyttävässä Konilaaksossa. Aikanaan oli vanha Arggilabio voittanut ne maat eräältä toiselta vedonlyönnissä. Hän oli väittänyt pystyvänsä puhumaan oudon kivestä tehdyn miehen kanssa, ja kas kummaa, oli onnistunut. Ainoana koko Zakazilla. Niin oli vanha Arggilabio, jonka parta liuhui suotuulessa, rakentanut omin käsin miehekkäästi itse kaatamistaan parruista talon. Rumisgone Nykyisyys "Eikö ajatus ollut, että kerrot itsestäsi, et suvustasi?" joku skakdinplanttu kysyi. Ilmeestä päätellen hän olisi halunnut jo päästä siihen osaan, jossa Kenraali Gaggulabio surmasi kasapäin vihollisia verisillä taistelukentillä. "Poika hiljaa", Kenraali totesi tahdikkaasti. Zakaz Menneisyys left|300px|thumb|Kenraali Gaggulabio omistaa kattohuoneiston Steltillä. Toisinaan ikkunasta näkyy räjähdyksiä, kun paikallinen skakdi-yhteisö pitää yllä rikasta kulttuuriperimäänsä järjestämällä urheilukilpailuja. En päässyt ikinä omistamaan Arggilabion perintötaloa. Tai edes sitä suota. Ne tuhoutuivat traagisesti sodassa. Mutta siitä lisää myöhemmin. Minä, miehekkään mutta vallan vaatimattoman glaanin nuorimmainen, lähdin etsimään elantoani. Oikeastaan en edes muista asuneeni perintömökissä päivääkään. Puoli päivää, itse asiassa. Sitten Arggilabio sanoi minulle: "Poika, turpa kiinni ja mene töihin." Velvollisuudentuntoisena miekkosena minä tietysti menin. Silloin nähkääs Zakazilla oli vielä töitä ja talous ja ylipäätään elämää. Tiesittekö, että Arggilabio oli itse asiassa kotoisin Meksi-Koron suunnalta? Katsokaas, nimi ilmeisesti tulee meksitoranista. La Bio, ja siinä se la on jonkinlainen artikkeli vai mikä irnakk se nyt onkaan. Että olemme ihan kansainvälistä väkeä olleet aina. Ulkomaat virtasivat veressäni, ja paloin halusta päästä tutustumaan maailmaan! No, minusta tuli tietysti innokas merimies! Solmin ensimmäisenä päivänä kahden laivan purjeet kiinni toisiinsa, ja kapteeni väitti sen olevan tarpeeksi hyvä syy erottaa minut. Ainakin, kun kummankin aluksen mastot katkesivat heti niiden lähdettyä satamasta. Ihmeellistä pilkunviilausta, sanon minä. Ei kukaan ole seppä syntyessään! Siitä sainkin idean. Hankkiuduin suuren lapiosepän kisälliksi. Äijä tosiaan oli erikoistunut lapioihin. Se takoi kakkulapioita, puutarhalapioita, lumilapioita, pistolapioita, kenttälapioita ja rikkalapioita. En ymmärtänyt miten se eli pelkästään sillä. Ei kai lapioilla nyt niin suuria markkinoita ollut? No, silloin en ollut vielä kaltaiseni talousnero, joka olen nykypäivänä. No, se ei kestänyt pitkään. Sulaan metalliin ja katapulttiin liittyvän onnettomuuden jälkeen sain potkut. Mietin, että mitähän sitten. Silloin serkkuni Buutarhalabio tarjosi minulle töitä! Olin innoissani. Hän asui ihan eri puolella saarta ja matkusteli paljon, näyttelijä kun oli. "Oi Gaggu pikkuserkkuni, voin opettaa sinut tähdeksi!" hän lauloi minulle mahtavalla tenorillaan. "Tule assistentikseni, niin näytän sinulle salani!" Olin myyty. Teatteri-elämä – kuuluisuus – näytteleminen! Oli kuin olisin aina halunnut niitä! Lopulta ymmärsin, että minä olen pääroolin näyttelijä ja koko maailma on näyttämöni. Vielä silloin olin turhan vaatimaton. Tyydyin sivuosiin. Näyttelin esimerkiksi kiveä. Se oli metodinäyttelemistä – vietin paljon aikaa kivien kanssa sopeutuakseni niiden elämään. Seurasin niiden käyttäytymistä, opettelin olemaan kuin ne. Tein roolini loistavasti. Mutta sitten eräänä päivänä kaikki meni pieleen, kun Buutarhalabio sai työtarjouksen. Hänet haluttiin Hepovaaran laulun uudelleenkirjoitettuun näytelmäversioon. right|300px|thumb|Harva tietää, että Kenraali Gaggulabio on myös mestari kivityypin pokemonien kouluttamisessa. Koningaskunnan tarinat olivat sikäli aina vaikeita esittää, koska ne tarvitsivat kaksi näyttelijää joka rooliin – hevosillahan oli neljä jalkaa. Olin imarreltu, kun legendaarinen serkkuni sitten pyysi minua toiseksi puolikkaakseen. Esittäisimme Orhilordia, koningasta ajalta jolloin lohikäärmeet vielä hallitsivat ja Keksikak oli vasta nuori ritari. Me nousimme estradille. Pyrotekniikka paloi ja rummut pauhasivat. "Älköös vihulainen koningaskuntaan koskeko", Orhilordi lauloi Buutarhalabion tenorilla. "Me taistelemme vastahan, kauniiden niittyjemme ja piehtarointimaittemme vuoksi!" Monet muut hevosroolin taputtivat kavioitaan yhteen aplodeiksi. Ne hakivat aseensa ja marssivat muodostelmaan. "Etiäpäin, hepohoset vapaat! Kohti verta ja sotaa!" Silloin tapahtui tragedia. Buutarhalabio innoissaan lähti juoksuun vähän liian nopeasti, ja pukumme repeytyi. Orhilordi hajosi kahtia. Yleisö nousi seisomaan. Mikä käänne! Oliko kyseessä salamurha? Pelastaisiko Keksikak tilanteen? Tietysti oli niitä, jotka olivat lukeneet kirjat eivätkä pitäneet muutoksista. He buuasivat. Ei se noin mennyt kirjoissa! Huonoa teatteria! Se mursi Buutarhalabion. Sen sijaan, että hän olisi jatkanut, hän heitti hepopukunsa nurkkaan ja lausui: "Buu-kylttinne muodostavat kuin suuren viidakon. Tarhan! Minä ollos epäonnistunut, hyvästi tälle maailmalle heitän! Gaggu, pikkuserkkuni, minulle tämä lupaa: koskaan älä minun virhettäni toista, älä anna kritiikin itseäsi musertaa!" Ja niin hän puraisi myrkyllistä köynnöskasvia ja kuoli. Hän tosiaan tunsi myös kasvit. Hän oli toiminut puutarhurina ennen siirtymistään teatteri-alalle. Murheen murtamana päätin, että olen itsenäinen skakdi joka ei tarvitse työnantajaa. Aivan, perustaisin yrityksen! Millaisen yrityksen perustaisin? Olin mielestäni melko luova persoona, jolla oli suunnattomasti tyylitajua. Mikä ammatti sellaiselle sopisi? Silloin minulle välähti – leipuri. Kondiittori. Halusin luoda kauniita, ruskeakuorisia rapeita ruokaisia rasvapommeja, kyllä! Se olisi unelma-ammatti! Lähetin yrityksenperustamiskaavakkeen Vedenalaiseen Yritysministeriöön. Nimi oli vissiin jäänne ajoista, kun kalamiehet pyörittivät Zakazia. Ei se paikka mikään vedenalainen enää ollut. Lahti oli padottu ja kuivattu laaksoksi. Mahr-Kor oli silloin ehkä kaunein kaupunkimme. Vedenalaiset pyramidit olivat kuivatettu ja tehty meille jaloille piikkiniskoille sopiviksi. Joskus kalamiehiä tuli katselemaan surkeina sivuun. Ha ha, nauroimme niille. Onnettomia! Hah! Hillittömän hauskaa! Nimi "Kondiittoria" oli varattu. Yritin montaa varianttia. "Kakkukondiittoria." "Leipomo." "Leivoslinna." Kaikki oli viety! Yritin marginaalisempia. "Konikondiittoria." "Leiwän Walmistamo." Ei! Ei! Byrokratia oli pettänyt minut. Silloin minulla välähti. Mitä jos tekisinkin nimen klaanin vanhalla, ikiaikaisella murteella? Ja niin siitä leipomosta tuli Gaggugondiittoria. Ja Labion Leibomo. Ja Leivoslinna. Varasin sille varmaan kaksikymmentä nimeä, hah! Onpa vaikeampaa perustaa uusia leipomoita! Hah! Parempi minun bisnekselleni! Varasin vielä kolmekymmentä keksimääni leipomon nimeä. Kukaan ei saisi perustaa koskaan "Piispapaistoksia" tai "Hevonditoriaa." Kun olin perustanut pienen leipomon vuokraamani kojuun, aloin opetella, että mitenhän näitä juttuja oikeastaan leivotaan. En ollut tehnyt sitä koskaan aiemmin! Yrityksen ja erehdyksen kautta sain yrityksen nousuun! Joo, olihan siinä pari oikeusjuttua. Keksini kuulemma mursivat jonkun hampaat. Yksi tukehtui pullaani, kun se laajeni räjähtävästi sen kurkussa. Taiteen eteen on kärsittävä, sanoin! Mestariksi tulee vain tuskan kautta! Niiden muiden tuskan kautta, tietty. Minä mitään kipua halunnut kokea. En minä nyt mikään omituinen ollut. Juuri kun olin päässyt uuden elämän makuun (olin muuttanut leipomoni kaupunkia neljästi oikdeudenkäyntien takia), tuli koto-suolta viesti. Arggilabio on kuollut. Traagista. Sukumme patriarkka oli ajanut itsensä yli ruohonleikkurilla. Kuulemma parkkeerannut koneen ylämäkeen ja mennyt korjaamaan liekinheittimiä siinä. Ruohonleikkurin telaketjut olivat tehneet papasta muusia. Osa serkuistani oli innoissaan. Kuka perisi suon? Kenestä tulisi seuraava suurlabio? Toiset, perimysjärjestyksessä alempana olevat, epäilivät murhaa. Oliko joku kenties työntänyt ruohonleikkurin liikkeelle? Glaanimme yhtenäisyys oli vaakalaudalla. Itse olin perimysjärjestyksessä hyvin alhaalla. Zakazlainen perimysjärjestys, näet, perustui iän tai vallan sijaan paljon loogisempaan vaihtoehtoon: harjan piikkien lukumäärään. Katsokaas, kun minulla on tällainen tiheä ja lyhytlapainen harja, niin minulla oli niitä piikkejä ehkä eniten. Ja kun Arggilabion harja oli harva ja kuolettava, oli meidän harjojemme välinen ero huomattava. Monella serkullani oli harja paljon enemmän papan kaltainen. He tulivat siis perimyksessä ensin. left|300px|thumb|Kenraali Gaggulabio on voittanut steppauksen steltinmestaruuden raskaan sarjan seitsemästi peräkkäin. Rumisgone Nykyisyys "... eli harjaa parturoimalla voi muuttaa paikkaansa perimysjärjestyksessä?" kysyi hämmentynyt vortixx. "Typerä nainen, ei parturointi mitään auta. On kyse henkisestä harjasta, siitä mikä on jokaisen skakdin sielu! Hevonen on edelleen sama hevonen vaikka sen harjan leikkaa, ja niin on skakdikin!" Labio murahti. Zakaz Menneisyys Minä pesin käteni Glaanin perimyksestä. Sanoin serkuille, että en ole kiinnostunut. Olen menestyvä yrittäjä ja taiteilija enkä tarvitse mitään aristokratiaa! Kyllä, kapinallinen luonteeni kehittyi jo tuolloin. Loin omia teitä sinne missä ei skakdi ollut aiemmin kulkenut. Myin keksejäni kaukaisimpiin kyliin ja takapajuisimpiin paikkoihin. Tutustuin koko Zakaziin! Oli muuten kämäinen paikka jo silloin. Yleensä minun ikäpolvellani on hyvin nostalginen suhtautuminen siihen tylsään saareen ennen sotaa. Ylistävät sen kauneutta, sen rehellisyyttä, sen yksinkertaisuutta. Ja pah! Turha mesta se oli, mitään ei koskaan tapahtunut eikä kenelläkään ollut visiota, tiedättekö. Olin ainoa, jolla oli mullistavia ajatuksia. Minulla oli kunnianhimoa, jukravit! Mietin, että miten edistää bisnestäni entisestään. Olin jo oppinut aika hyväksi kondiittoriksi. Edellinen keksisatsini oli jopa voittanut jonkun xialaisen kilpailun parhaimmasta aineesta tehdä luotiliivit. Pullareseptiini olin kyllästynyt, ja myin sen eteenpäin. Joku vortixx-insinööri tuli nimittäin luokseni: "Päivää, herra. Kuulin, että teillä on pullia, jotka laajenevat äkisti mennessään elimistöön", hän sanoi. Nyökkäilin kovasti, ihan ihmeissäni olin. Sellaista ison maailman menoa oli siinä tapaamisessa. "Päivää, rouva. Kyllä, minulla on pullia, jotka laajenevat äkisti mennessään elimistöön." "Työntantajani arveli, että kenties niillä on sotilaallista käyttöä. Voitteko myydä reseptin?" "No katsos kun ei taiteilija oikein voi, se on sillä tapaa selkärangatonta. Ja meikäläisellähän on selkäranka!" "Mitä sanoisit puolesta miljoonasta?" "Myyty!" right|300px|thumb|Aikanaan kenraali Gaggulabio opiskeli Picassokkin oppipoikana. Monet hänen näinä aikoina maalaamista Zakazin mytologiaan pohjautuvista kansallisromanttisista teoksista - "Gaggun-Galleloista" - on myöhemmin myyty korkeaan hintaan. Sen päivän tärkeä opetus oli se, että periaatteista kannattaa pitää kiinni vain silloin kun siitä ei ole taloudellista haittaa. Onhan raha nyt oikeasti paljon tärkeämpää kuin jotkut asenteet tai moraali. Raha on kuitenkin fyysistä oikeaa juttua toisin kuin ne muut. Oli muuten kiva, kun se samainen insinööri tapasi minut uudestaan parin vuoden kuluttua. Kysyin, että mitäs mitäs, teittekö pullistani aseita. Lisko nyökkäili, että joo, kyllä teimme. Veti esiin vähän pullan näköisen kuulan. Laittoi sen aseeseen ja ampui. Pulla-ammus laajeni räjähtävästi osuttuaan seinään. Kuulemma aseen salaisuus oli taikasieneni, josta tein hiivan. Siitä olivat ne nerot tehneet jotain ammuksia, jotka tuntuivat rikkovan kaikkia luonnolakeja. Lasikuulaan vaan kasa nauloja ja vähän hiivaa, niin koko systeemi räjähtää kymmenen kertaa isompana kohteen naamalle. Tsamoriksi tai joksi ne niitä kutsuivat. "No, nautintoni on olla avuksi", vastasin sitten tälle insinöörille aika ylpeänä. Leipuri, aseteknikko ja ties mitä! Minusta tulisi vielä suurmies! Kun xialla alettiin valmistaa terästä keksinpaisto-ohjeeni perusteella, niiden laivojen kestävyys kuusinkertaistui. Ai että olin nero. Sain ihan skarararisti rahaa noista keksinnöistä. Vaatimaton mies kun olin, en ryhtynyt prameilemaan. Ostin jokilaivan! Oikeastaan se oli purjelaiva, joka meni myös joissa, mutta ei sen niin väliä. Se oli kaunokainen nimeltä Akbsklsdflsfldax. Moni on kysynyt minulta että mitä skararia mies, mikä nimi se edes on. No katsos, nimi perustuu minun nerouteeni. Zakazilla meriliikennettä verotettiin ankarasti (vissiin koska sillä syyllä saatiin kiskottua enemmän veroja kalamiehiltä) joten mietin että millähän kiertää näitä veroja. No sitten mietin, että mitä jos nimenän alukseni niin vaikeasti, ettei kukaan verotoimistossa osaa kirjoittaa sitä? Kokeilin. Se toimi loistavasti! Kukaan ei koskaan kirjoittanut kaunokaiseni nimeä oikein! En maksanut senttiäkään laivaveroja silloin kun verot vielä olivat asia! Jälkikäteen sitten paljastui, että olin ostanut aluksen jollain kymmenkertaisella ylihinnalla. Saihan se minut vähän vihaiseksi, kun joku vääräsäärinen meklari oli minua huijannut. Mutta olen anteeksiantavaa sorttia! En usko väkivallan olevan ratkaisu, joten minä vain ajoin Akbsklsdflsfldaxilla vahingossa sen yli. Mitäs oli köytettynä suoraan laivani edessä. En missään nimessä pidä tappamisesta. Pahan maun suuhuni saavat ne lajitoverini, jotka kehuskelevat murhilla. Ei, minä en ole murhaajien ja öykkärien ystävä. Olen vain taiteilijoiden ystävä. Yksi monista elämäntehtävistäni on muuttaa se stereotypia, että skakdit ovat väkivaltaisia hulluja. Mieheni ovat lynkanneet monta näihin stereotypioihin syyllistynyttä. Aion vielä puhdistaa Zakazin nimen ja palauttaa sen loistoon, joka sillä oli Äijärakkin päivinä! Minusta tuli siis laivaleipuri. Kiertelin ympäri saarta ja kaupittelin leivoksiani kaikille. Tienasin paljon rahaa. Paikoitellen minulle maksettiin jopa siitä, että lähtisin heidän kylästään! Niin suosittu minä olin. Suosio tuo tietysti ongelmansa. Eli naiset. Moni epämiellyttävän terävä neitokainen yritti kovasti kosiskella minua. Ymmärtäähän sen. Olin karismaattinen, menestyvä yrittäjä, jolla oli elämä edessä. Ainakin kolme naista nimittäin tervehti minua niinä vuosina. En ole koskaan oikein ymmärtänyt tätä rakkausjuttua. Suvussa aina painotettiin miehekkyyden arvoa, eikä siihen kuulunut jotain turhaa tunteilua. Tunteilen vain taiteelle! Vain leipomiselle! Vain Akbsklsdflsfldaxille! En naisille. Turhia sellaiset. Näin jälkikäteen saan sen kuulostamaan niin yksinkertaiselta. Silloin nuorena se ei ollut niin. Minulla oli harhakäsityksiä! Tapasin eräässä satamassa, taisi olla Ir-Korissa, erään viinaksia kaupustelleen kaunottaren. Kohtalon käsi ohjasi sitä iltaa. Olisin muuten varmasti sivuuttanut tämän kuin kenet tahansa muun, mutta toisin kävi. Minun satamaan saapumiseni meni vähän pitkäksi, ja rikoin yhden laiturin. Se aiheutti ketjureaktion, joka kaatoi suuren härkä-aitauksen. Sieltä lähti sitten tusina punahärkää riehumaan läpi kylän keskustan. left|300px|thumb|Harva tietää, että Kenraali Gaggulabio on näytellyt myös pääosaa Kanadan Prätkätiikerit-sarjassa. Hänet palkittiin Presidentti Leipäjuuson roolista neljällä Oskarrilla. Sisäinen herrasmiessankarini ei tietenkään voinut antaa neidon kantamien alkoholijuomien tallautua mielettömien telaketjuotusten raivon alle! Siispä sankarillisesti loikkasin laivastani maihin ja syöksyin läpi kaaoksen. Heitin yhtä liian lähelle tullutta härkää päähän keksillä. Sen otsalohko taisi murtua. No, en aikonut viipyä kylässä tarpeeksi kauaa, että omistaja tulisi kysymään korvausta. Autoin naista työntämään juomakärrynsä pois aukiolta, Akbsklsdflsfldaxin kannelle. Pakenimme härkiä, jotka tuhosivat muun kylän. Kane-roiden sarvet värjäytyivät punaisiksi kyläläisten verestä. Minä nostin nopeasti purjeet ja jätin Ir-Korin taakseni. Sitten käännyin pelastamani prinsessan pariin. Myin hänelle kuolonkäkättipiirakan. Hän maksoi rommilla. Kun kätemme kohtasivat, hymyilin. Tunsin hukkuvani hänen kasvojensa partaterämäisiin muotoihin. "Vererak", hän esittäytyi. "Labio", minä vastasin. "Harvinainen nimi. Mieleenjäävä! Tuntuu että joka toisella miehellä on joku kahteen koohon loppuva nimi", neito nauroi. "Tiettävästi ihan ulkomailta tuleva nimi", leipuri paukutteli henkseleitään. "Meksitorania, uskoisin." "Kiitos, kun pelastit minut", hän sanoi kainosti. "Krhm. Joo. Jep. Sinut. Sinut enkä viinojasi. Tietysti, sitä herrasmiehet tekevät!" Vererak oli oliivinvihreä ja hänen harja muistutti muinaisten kromidien tapposapeleita. Hänellä oli olkihame ja hienostunut puheenparsi. Sirot terät koristivat häntä kuin suomuina. "Öh, niin! Tervetuloa Akbsklsdflsfldaxin kannelle, arvon neiti!" kapteeni Gaggulabio muisti tilanteen sosiaalisen aspektin. Vihreä neito näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Minne?" "Akbsklsdflsfldax", Labio vastasi. "Se on laivan nimi." "Miten teet tuon äänen?" "Ai Akbsklsdflsfldaxin?" "Niin!" "Olen kielimiehiä." Tunsin, miten monikulttuurinen maailmanmatkaajan charmini puri. Vererak oli kuin sulaa vahaa käsissäni. Voi, kun olisin silloin tietänyt naisten petollisuudesta, niin olisin säästynyt paljolta kärsimykseltä! No, kaikki täytyy oppia kovimman kautta, kuten Zakazilla on tapana. Me puhelimme myöhään yöhön. Istuimme laivan kannella ja nautimme humalatilasta sekä leivonnaisista. Kuuntelin, kun neito kertoi ankeasta elämästään tuppukylässä ja haaveistaan päästä kokemaan ihmeellisiä seikkailuita ja nähdä vieraita maita. Minä puolestani kerroin hänelle tarinoita matkoistani. "Ratsastin kerran Lyijyharjojen huipulle, aina Irnakkinkynnelle asti. Matka oli hirmuinen, ja valtaosa matkatovereistani kääntyi kesken kaiken pois. Vuoren hirvittävät linnut olivat liikaa monen rohkeudelle. Me kapusimme vuorten huipulle. Korkealla yksikin harha-askel olisi tarkoittanut alas lyijypiikkeihin putoamista. Moni oli kuollut lyijymyrkytykseen alueella, sillä pienikin haava siellä tarkoitti usein kuolemaa. Lyijymyrkytys olikin koillis-Zakazin yleisin kuolinsyy." "Millaista huipulla oli?" Vererak kysyi kuvitellen suuria seikkailuja mielessään. Korkeimmat kukkulat jotka hän oli nähnyt olivat pohjoisen Muakavaarat, ja ne olivat vaarallisia vain eläimistönsä takia. "Sieltä näki koko Zakazin", kerroin. "Kuin saari olisi ollut suuri rinkeli. Jätin sinne leipomoni mainoksen. Silloin paljastui, että matkatoverini – Ernest – olikin eri leipomon palveluksessa. Hän yritti heittää mainokseni alas huipulta. Minä sanoin että ei, vain kuolleen ruumiini yli! Kamppailimme vuoren huipulla. Hän tönäisi minut alas – sain juuri ja juuri kiinni kielekkeestä." center|300px|thumb|Kenraali Gaggulabiosta tuli maailmanhistorian ensimmäinen gastronautti. Hänen avaruusohjelmansa oli läheistä yhteistyötä DOKTOR VIKTOR VON NEBULAN Voitto Korporaation visionäärisen maalaser-projektin kanssa. Labio Magnan kuusta hän löysi ensimmäiset todisteet maailman (joka btw oli iso robotti, hän oli kertonut lennonjohdolle Voitonhammas II:llä) ulkopuolisista olennoista, jonkinlaisista sorsista. Tyttö seurasi tarinaa jännityyneenä. "Mitä sitten tapahtui?" hän kysyi silmät hohtaen. "No, petturi aliarvioi minut. Minä näet tunsin monia siltä vuorelta. Lyijynärhien valtionvarainminsiteri pelasti minut. Olin aiemmin myynyt hänen valtakunnalleen sokerikorppuja. Närhet työnsivät petturin alas vuorelta ja ostivat minulta lisää leivonnaisia." "Olet niin jännittävä." "Olen tutkinut myös Keskijärven syvimmät loukot", jatkoin. "Testasin erään matoralaisen rakentamaa sukelluslaitteistoa. Se oli eräänlainen suuri kone, joka oli tehty sarvikuonon muotoon. Ja nyt on tiedettävä, että Keskijärvi on todella vaarallinen paikka. Siellä asuu vielä paljon kalamiehiä. Sarvikuono on niiden luonnollinen vihollinen, matoran kertoi kun minä ja tiimini menimme sukelluslaitteeseen." "Kuulostaa vaaralliselta." "Ja sitä se olikin! Sanottiin, ettei kenelläkään muulla ollut ollut tarpeeksi rohkeutta moiseen yritykseen. Sukellussarvikuonolla oli tarkoitus tutkia järven pohjaa. Siinä oli jotakin mittauslaitteita ja muuta turhaa, mistä matoran saisi tietojaan. No, me pojat sitten lähdimme tutkimaan syvyyksiä. Kohtasimme monia tuntemattomia lajia. Usko tai älä, mutta erään polttiaislajinkin nimesimme Labiokalaksi!" "En tiennyt, että polttiaisetkin ovat kaloja." "Ei tiennyt se matorankaan! No, syvällä kimppuumme hyökkäsi merenmiehiä. Ne raapivat sarvikuonoamme. Meidän oli pakko ajaa niiden yli. Mutta huomasimme pian; aluksessamme oli vuoto! Tajusimme, että meidän olisi palattava pinnalle heti, jos halusimme selviytyä. Minä sanoin, että emme saa palkkiotamme, jos jätämme tehtävän kesken. Tiesin kuitenkin, että moni meistä kuolisi, jos jatkaisin." "Huisia. Mitä teitte?" "Minä otin mittauslaitteet ja happipullon ja päätin uida pohjaan asti. Muut käänsivät sukellusveneen kohti pintaa ja menisivät korjaamaan sen." "Niin rohkeaa!" "No, minä uin sitten alaspäin. Syväläiset jahtasivat minua, ja vaikka kova uimari olinkin, ne tunsivat seudun ja saivat minut ansaan. Ne veivät minut johtajansa luo, kun vetosin kansainväliseen oikeuteen. No, minä hurmasin syväläisten kuningattaren (hänkin oli melko piikikäs tapaus) ja sain aikaan sopimuksen. Toimittaisin heille leivonnaisia ja he auttaisivat minua mittauksissa. Vietin viikon kalojen hovissa tutustumassa heidän kulttuuriin ja anatomiaan. Minusta on suuri sääli, miten lajiemme tiet erosivat aikanaan vallankumouksessa. Kalaväki on sangen mielenkiintoista. No, ystäväni pinnalla luulivat minun hukkuneen. Unohdin kertoa heille löydöistäni. Kun palasin pinnalle matoranin mittaustulosten kanssa, oli riemu ylimmillään. Sain paljon rahaa ja päätin myös kirjoittaa kirjan meribiologiasta." "Olet niin kiinnostava!" Niin yö jatkui, kunnes kummatkin olivat liian humalassa pysyäkseen tajuissaan. Sangen perinteistä zakazlaista illanviettoa, siis! Aamulla meidän piti huolehtia käytännön asioista. Härkälauma oli tuhonnut Vererakin työnantajan panimon, joten hän tuli firmaani töihin ainakin väliaikaisesti. Aloimme heti suunnittelemaan tuotannon laajentamista juominkien saralle. Ne olivat kieltämättä onnellisia kuukausia, kaikesta huolimatta. Seilasimme ympäri Zakazia ja myimme kakkuja ja rommia. Olin sokeutunut rakkaudesta. Kun suljin silmäni, näin vain Vererakin virnistävät kasvot. Hetkenkin ero hänestä sai sieluni itkemään! Voi, miten sekaisin nainen saattaakaan saada nuoren sydämen! Pirullisia ansoja nuo naiset, niitä ne ovat! Meidän idyllimme jatkui ja elimme onnellisina. En silloin tiennyt (tai halunnut uskoa), että Verarak vain pelasi minua. Hukutin hänet lahjoihin ja kalleuksiin – olinhan suhteellisen hyvävarainen. Elimme kuin steltin yläluokka ikään. Kohtalon hetki oli, kun eräänä yönä, siinä vierekkäin maatessamme, neitoni sanoi: "Rakas, mitä jos ostaisimme jostakin kivan kartanon? Pidän laivastasi, mutta minunlaiseni maalaistyttö saisi paremmin rauhan maa jalkojen alla." Minun oli vaikea vastata mitään. Akbsklsdflsfldax oli menestykseni symboli. Minä olin maailmanmies, kulkurileipuri! Voisinko asettua aloilleni? Kysyin sitä itseltäni. En uskonut. Liikkuvassa elämäntavassa oli se etu, että pääsi kätevästi vastuuta pakoon. Valtaosa varoista menisi taloon. Mutta toisaalta, ajattelin, jos se olisi iso kaupunki, niin leipomo saattaisi olla hyvinkin kannattava. Kenties pitäisi laajentaa ravintolabisnekseen. Monta kertaa Vererak suostutteli minua. Kertoi, miten juurettomaksi hän tunsi itsensä. Sanoi, että kaipasi peltoja ja pihakeinuja ja ratsastamista. right|300px|thumb|Avaruusajan saavuttua Kenraali Gaggulabiosta tuli galaksien pelastaja, KOMENTAJA KONDIITTORI. Lopulta, vastuullisesti pohdittuani kaikki näkökulmat, suostuin. En tietenkään rationaalisista syistä – olihan se ehkä elämäni suurin virhe – vaan siksi, koska olin niin korviani myöten rakastunut. En voinut kieltäytyä maailmani rakkauden pyynnöstä! Ostimme suuren linnan etelästä, Mahr-Korin lähistöltä. Se oli perinteinen kivilinnoitus kukkulalla, päätien varressa. Verarak oli ihastuksissaan. Kun astuimme sisään porteista, hän hyppäsi kaulaani ja hihkui riemusta. Minusta tuntui hyvältä. Jotenkin... lordilliselta. Perustimme linnan alakertaan pubin. Minä, kuuluisa kondiittori, tietysti sain nimelläni heti asiakkaita. Markkinoimme itseämme hienostokahvilana. Parhaat kroissantit ja konjakit meiltä! Nekin olivat onnellisia aikoja. Kaipasin hieman Akbsklsdflsfldaxia, jonka olin antanut erään merenkävijäystäväni huomaan. Unohdin kuitenkin laivan ja seikkailun aina, kun näin Vererakin. Hän näytti aina vain kauniimmalta. Ostelimme yleillisyystuotteita steltiltä. Vain parasta rakkaalleni. Tutustuimme lähikylän väkeen. Hyvin tavallisia skakdejahan ne, maata viljeli ja käsityötä harrasti. Muuan Moerakk piti jo silloin Loikkivan Rukin Tavernaa, josta muodostui Labion Leibomon suurin kilpailija. Ei sillä, Moerakk oli hyvä jätkä. Hänen baarinsa kanta-asiakkaat sen sijaan eivät. Siinä lähellä asui eräs tilallinen, Warrek nimeltään. Sietämätön kusipää. Nuori itsepäinen jantteri, joka kuvitteli olevansa maailman napa. Ei tehnyt koskaan mitään rakentavaa, mutta naiset silti piirittivät häntä. Lampsi sisään tavernaan kuin mikäkin keisari. En vihaa ketään helposti. Yritin minä hyvällä. Mutta Warrekia ei kiinnostanut. Hän ei halunnut luottaa "ulkopaikkakuntalaisiin" eikä pitänyt leipomista tarvittavan miehekkäänä ammattina. Kuulemma ruoanlaitto oli naisten hommaa. Eräskin kerta kun olin kaupungissa hän päästi lehmäratsuni pakoon. Seriffi ei tehnyt mitään, kun Warrek oli niitä jotain isoja tilallisia. Kriminaali, sanon minä! Yritin löytää samanmielisiä, mutta oli kuin melkein kaikki olisivat rakastaneet sitä junttia. Miksi se kylä oli niin pahaisen vanhoillinen ja konservatiivinen, kysyn vain? Minä olin maailmanmatkaaja, suurmies, olin tottunut älykkäämpiin ihmisiin. Pahinta oli tietysti se, että myös Vererakini päätyi sen keltaisen kusipään pauloihin. Hän liikkui paljon kaupungilla uusien ystävättäriensä kanssa – ärsyttävä lauma kälättäviä kuolontirppoja. Olivat aivan ihastuksissaan, kun Warrek surffasi tiikereillä ja poseerasi lihaksiaan. Minä yritin ehdottaa rakkaalleni, että muuttaisimme muualle. Isoon maailmaan, sanoin. Ei sinun kaltaisesi kukkanen ansaitse olla täällä keskellä ei mitään. Hän ei ottanut sitä kuuleviin korviinsa. Aloimme olla rahaongelmissa. Tiesin, että liiketoimintani ei kannattanut, mutta olin liian rakastunut myöntääkseni sitä. No, Warrek tietysti huomautteli kun en enää tuprutellut laadukkaimpia sikareita ja alkoi itse ostelemaan Vererakille ylellisiä lahjoja. En tiennyt pakotietä. Aloin juomaan. Etäännyin rakkaastani. Tämä vietti enemmän ja enemmän aikaa Loikkivan Rukin Tavernassa. Yhtenä nimeämispäivänä Warrek lopulta kosi häntä. Minä olin juonut liikaa, ja yritin sanoa sille suorat sanat. Hän hakkasi minut. Barbaari. Niin Vererak jätti minut. Nimeämispäivänä, humalassa. Olin rahaton, masentunut ja vailla iloa. Masennuksestani en halua paljoa puhua. Minussa ei vain ollut kipinääkään siitä yrittäjästä, joka halusi aina parempaa. Minä en halunnut tehdä mitään. Minä vain join ja kaduin ja rypesin itseinhossa. Sitten minut pelasti itse taivaan lahja. Zakazin sisällissota puhkesi. Zakazin sisällissota! Onko ollut jalompaa kamppailua, ylevämpää miesten mittelöä? Ei, sillä sisällissotamme oli suurin ja piikikkäin. Joskus äidyn hieman turhan nostalgiseksi sodan suhteen, mutta ehkä se vain johtuu suuresta elämänmuutoksesta, jonka koin. Sodan alkaminen antoi minulle uuden alun. Olin ollut naisten petollisuuden sivuteillä, mutta löysin itseni taas oikealta tieltä, kun sota alkoi. Nyt, osaa teistä varmasti kiinnostaa yksityiskohdat koskien sodan alkua. Yleinen kasku kertoo, että sota alkoi, kun tuleva piraka, Reidak, suuttui huonoon palveluun paikallisessa baarissa ja aloitti kaikkien kapakkatappeluiden isän. Todellisuudessa kyse on vain yksi monista anarkian hetkistä, jotka edelsivät sotaa. left|300px|thumb|Toisinaan Kenraali Gaggulabio on synkkä ja traaginen. Katsokaas, kaikki johtui siitä yhdestä makuta-kusipäästä. Spirimies, hänen laboratorionsa sijaitsi Lyijyharjan kartoittamattomilla alueilla. Kammottava paikka se oli, tai niin pojat sanoivat. Öisin varjon pojat kaappasivat epäonnisia ja veivät vuorille. Harva palasi. Ne, jotka palasivat, olivat ikuisesti muuttuneita. Sekopäitä, supervoimaisia hirviöitä. Toiset saivat harmittomampia voimia. Tunsin erään veikon, joka oli ollut hirvittävissä kokeissa vain saadakseen kyvyn nähdä nopeammin kuin muut. Ylipäätään Spirimiehellä oli joku juttu silmiin. Silmävoimiksi niitä sanottiin. Jotkut ampuivat laaseria silmistään, toiset saivat tuijotuksellaan aikaan epämiellyttäviä vatsanväänteitä. Joka tapauksessa eihän sellainen epäluonnollinen jumalan leikkiminen ollut ollenkaan juttu mitä saisi tehdä. Epäjärjestys, jota se hirviö aiheutti, oli omiaan epävakauttamaan saaremme jo entiseltään hataraa yhtenäisyyttä. Silloin aikanaan kun Mahrikuningas oli syrjäytetty, meillä oli ollut yhteinen vihollinen. Meillä oli ollut tavoite! Nyt entiset herrat oli karkoitettu ja orjuutettu, ja aloimme etsiä uusia vihollisia. Mitenkä tiedän näin paljon sosiologiasta ja historiasta? Olen aina hyvin innokkaasti käynyt Elämäm kolun itseopiskeltavia kursseja. Kaltaiseni herrasmiehen pitää pitää diplomaattinen särmäni terävänä opiskelulla! Zakazin vanha neuvosto tosiaan piti majaa Mahr-Korissa, vanhassa syväläispyramidissa. Sen sata jäsentä olivat hyvin tehottomia. Byrokratia kasvoi, xialaiset ja steltläiset saivat lisää kauppaoikeuksia satamiimme, poliitikot pelasivat omaan pussiinsa. Niin olisin minäkin tehnyt! Ihailtavaa yrittäjähenkeä! Kaikki muuttui, kun sen skarararin Warrekin muodostama kansanliike oli vaatinut, että siitä miehestä pitäisi tehdä saaren johtaja. Tarina kertoo, että joku ilta siellä Epäonnen Tavernassa oltiin funtsittu lievässä humalassa politiikkaa, ja siihen tämä Warrek oli sanonut että olisi parempi poliitikko kuin kukaan senhetkisistä. Että neuvosto oli myymässä perinteiset arvot! Että ulkomaalaiset olivat ostamassa maamme! No siitäkös joku sitten saikin idean, ja alkoi huutaa Warrekia kuninkaaksi. Vissiin sen kirottu karisma sen teki. Warrek sai kannattajia. Hän lupasi purkavansa Zakazin vanhahtavan byrokratian ja suuntaavansa saaren perinteisiin ja loistavaan tulevaisuuteen. Kauniita sanoja kauniilla pojalla, mutta varmasti valhetta! Vererak näkyi usein hänen kanssaan päällään kalleinta luksusta mitä olikaan. Se sai aina vereni kiehumaan. right|300px|thumb|Upouudet Kapteeni Gaggu-sarjakuvat! Laajenna kokoelmaasi tämän Zakazin kovaksi keittämän hurjan antisankarin seikkailuilla! Löydä kaikki viittaukset 300-jatkumoon ja voita ikioma Kapteeni Gaggu-toimintafiguuri! Taattua Liefekin laatua! Vain 39,99! Olin tietysti liian syvällä epätoivon kuilussa välittääkseni näistä mullistavista poliittisista tapahtumista. Warrekin väkijoukko marssi Mahr-Koriin ja vaati vanhalta neuvostolta muutoksia. Nyt, moni sanoo että olisi vaadittu orjuuden poistamista ja muuta sellaista. Ei, se on yleinen harhakäsitys. Warrek ei välittänyt orjuudesta vielä. Se tuli vasta, kun hänen piti alkaa kosiskelemaan itselleen liittolaisia. Silloin hän välitti vain omasta vallastaan. right|300px|thumb|Upouudet Kapteeni Gaggu-sarjakuvat! Laajenna kokoelmaasi tämän Zakazin kovaksi keittämän hurjan antisankarin seikkailuilla! Löydä kaikki viittaukset 300-jatkumoon ja voita ikioma Kapteeni Gaggu-toimintafiguuri! Taattua Liefekin laatua! Vain 39,99! Vanha neuvosto myöntyi uudelleen ja uudelleen. Warrek kahmi eteläisiä maita itselleen. Hänen kannattajansa karkoittivat ulkomaalaisia kauppiaita ja tutkijoita ja muita sangen tärkeitä henkilöitä. Osa puhui jopa makutan laboratorion tuhoamisesta. Eräs yö joukko tahtorakeilla ratsastaneita ryöväreitä kävi sitten Spirimiehen laboratorion kimppuun. Pirakoita ja muita muokattuja, uskoakseni. Kerrotaan, että monia kuoli. Tietysti, olihan se äijä kuitenkinkin piru itse. Hirvitykset söivät yön skakdilihaa, mutta luuseri kun oli, tiedemies itse lähti pakoon. Jätti jonkinsortin hämähäkkejä "pitämään järjestystä." Ne syötiin nopeasti, kun makutaa ei ollut paikalla. Laboratorio ryövättiin tyhjäksi ja aineet menivät pimeille markkinoille. Hyvä juttu Warrek! Toivottavasti tykkäät biologisesta sodankäynnistä! Kuka sitten nousikaan puolustamaan skakdien menestystä ja tulevaisuutta? Nektannipa hyvinkin! Ah, tästä tuleekin mieleen itse sanoittamani kappale myöhemmiltä vuosilta. Krhm krhm, se menee näin: Kuka on vahva ja urhea, nyt pelastamassa Zakazia? Kuka miehekkäästi taistelee säästämättä ammuksia? Kuka skakdien edistystä puolustaa? Kuka voittaja on ja viholliset suolistaa? Zer-Korista Xar-Nekkiin Piikkikenraali muakoineen! left|300px|thumb|Labion oma Mii-hahmo Wiin höttöpalvelussa omaa huomattavan yhdennäköisyyden itse kenraaliin. Pakko on muistaa, etelä on alkanut rellestämään Kuka hirttäisi sen salamaskakdin henkseleistään Kenen avulla me Zakazin puolesta noustaan? Kuka kaikkensa antaa Warrekin valtaa vastaan? Kuka opettaa meidät kestämään Piikkikenraali muakoineen! Valpas ja vahva ja vakaa Lyhyt ei lainkaan, aina puolustaa Vapautta ja veljeyttä! Kuka etelän veriorjat pysäyttää ? Kuka Vartijamurhaajat lynkkauttaa? Kuka meistä herrojen kartanot hajottaa? Tiedämme se on piikkikenraali muakoineen! Kuka Warrekin hirttää henkseleistään? Piikkikenraali muakoineen! Tässä vaiheessa minun on omistettava jokunen sana kenraali Nektannille, josta myöhemmin tuli yksi parhaimmista ystävistäni. Hän muutti elämäni. Warrekin poppoo suututti monet. He ajoivat suurtilallisten etua, ja antoivat juoppokavereilleen "epäisänmaallisiksi" koetuilta henkilöiltä takavarikoituja maita ja omaisuuksia. Vastarinta kuitenkin vain haki muotoaan salamaskakdin joukkion rellestäessä etelässä. Mutta sitten astui esiin pohjoisesta tullut karjatilallinen. Hän astui niiden ääniksi, joita raivostutti etelän rosvojen käytös sekä Zakazin taannuttaminen. Hän oli vaatimaton mies, ei ylpeä eikä koskaan sortunut ylellisyyksiin. Askeettinen, kenties. Karjapaimenena hän oli ollut pitkään, ja omalla työllään oli edennyt oman tilansa johtoon. Hän matkasi kannattajajoukkonsa kanssa etelään ja vaati saada puhua Warrekin kanssa, joka väitti olevansa saaren juridinen hallitsija. Warrek kieltäytyi ja sulki ovensa, ja hänen rosvojoukkonsa kävi pohjoisen miesten kimppuun. Ja se oli ensimmäinen kamppailu sodassa. Taistelu oli raaka ja moni kuoli. Suuri kenraali Nektann pääsi pakoon vain ylivertaisten ratsastustaitojensa avulla. Hän palasi pohjoiseen ja vannoi jatkavansa, kunnes olisi lopettanut Warrekin diktatuurin. Moni liittyi hänen joukkoihinsa. Warrek kokosi armeijansa roskaväestä ja rikollisista, jotka keräsi pikkukylistä ja vankiloista. Hän vapautti kaikki orjat sillä ehdolla, että he liittyisivät hänen armeijaansa. Se suututti entistä useampia. Vihamielisyys paisui ja muuttui kahakoiksi. Tehtiin iskuja puolin ja toisin. Karja-aitauksia poltettiin, postivankkureita ryöstettiin, vihaa levitettiin. Kuinka minä sitten nousin kuilusta, jonne valerakkaus oli minut sortanut? Minä olin juopotellut kaikki rahani. En ollut leiponut kuukausiin. Elämässäni ei ollut sisältöä. Eräänä päivänä baarissa istuessani paikalle tuli karjapaimen. Gurrek, nimeltään. Tahtorakratsastaja luoteissaarelta, kivenkova äijä. Hän istui viereeni tuijottaessani tyhjän pontikkalasin pohjaa. "Ootsä mister Labio?" hän kysyi ja työnsi eteeni oluttuopin. Vilkaisin häntä vailla intoa, pulisongit hoitamattomina. "Meitil on sulle työtarjous." Hörppäsin olutta ja murahdin. "No?" "Nektanni tarttee sun suhteita." "Mrh?" "Sää kato tunnet niittä xialaisia ja muuta väkee tualta muualta. Lisäks sää oot kova kauppamiäs. Nektanni tahtoo sut palvelukseensa." Mietin hetken. En innostunut. Mikään ei innostanut. "Tarjoon olvit jos tuut. Skararar, Nektanni tarjoo sulle kaikki maailman olvit jos tahot." Silloin minä otin kaiken tahdonvoimani ja päätin, että ei, en ole enää masentunut. Ja se toimi! Tarvitsin vain tarpeeksi kovat kännit. Joimme koko yön Gurrekin kanssa. Purin hänelle tarinani, ja mies ymmärsi. Tunsin uudelleensyntyväni. Kondiittori Gaggulabiosta paloi uuden alun liekeissä suuri Kenraali Gaggulabio, maailmojen orjuuttaja ja mestaridiplomaatti. Koin valaistumisen – näin suuren kohtalon, joka odotti minua. Tunsin, miten kosminen henki kosketti sisintämni, ja sanoi minulle: "Gaggulabio, sinun pitää tehdä tämä! Sinä olet tämän maailman ainoa toivo!" Minä näin silloin enneunen. Siinä minä seisoin kultaisena sankarina, maailman viimeisenä puolustuslinjana maailman pahuutta, itse kaaoksen herraa, vastaan. Minä puristin legendaarista miekkaani ja johdin vapaan maailman hyökkäykseen. Kaadoimme pimeyden ja pahuuden, yhdessä! Tämä profeetallinen ilmestys osoitti minun olevan tarkoitettu johonkin suurempaan kuin vain juomaan itseni maksakirroosiin. Niin minä uudelleensynnyin siinä baarissa, Karhuhai kourassani ja päättäväisyys mielessäni. Minä paukautin henkseleitäni ensimmäistä kertaa sitten karmaisevan femiinin petoksen ja sanoin itselleni: "Tänä päivänä minusta on tullut kuolema, maailmojen tuhoaja." Ja niin minusta tuli sellainen. right|300px|thumb|Labio ja Metorakk ovat erittäin hyviä ystäviä. Millainen oli ensitapaamiseni Nektannin kanssa? Me Gurrekin kanssa ratsastimme monta raakaa yötä ja päivää. Vain miehisyytemme voimalla pääsimme ilman lepoa pohjoiseen asti. Etelä hukkui anarkiaan, kun Warrekin rosvot pakottivat väkeä puolelleen ja maksamaan heille suojelusta. Moni oli lähtenyt pakoon, kohti pohjoista. Nektannin avulla sadat pelastuivat. Hän tarjosi heille ruokaa ja majapaikat. Lyijyharjan rinteet ja Muakavaarat olivat pian täynnä pohjoisen poikien leirikyliä. Spirimieskin kävi kääntymässä. Huomasi, että sen laboratorio oli ryövätty ja hämähäkit syöty. Sai vähän slaagin. Kuulemma muut makutat lynkkasivat sen. Ihan oikein. Sillä välin Warrek etsiskeli makutan muokkaamia yksilöitä. Halusi kunnon tappajat riveihinsä. Niin, siinä minä olin. Astelin Nektannin vaatimattomaan piikikkääseen kivilinnoitukseen pitkin siltaa. Mereen oli sadan bion pudotus. Massiiviset portit avautuivat. Linnake oli niin vaatimaton – ei prameilua, ei kalleuksia. Oli vain Nektann itse, kantamassa vastuuta niin monesta hengestä. Hän näytti murheelliselta ja vastuun painamalta. Sen takia hän oli hieman keskivertoskakdia lyhyempi. "Shinäkö olet Gaggu Labio?" hän kysyi, kun saavuin. Nyökkäsin. "Minäpä minä! Mitä äijä!" Minusta on tärkeää pitää yllä illuusiota toveruudesta vaikkemme olleet edes koskaan tavanneet. "Terwe tuloa matalaan majaani, Labio. Oletan että Gurrek kertoi kaiken olennaishen?" "Kyllä! Minä voin ottaa heti yhteyttä tuttuihini Xialla!" "Walmishta myösh kekshejä." "Kyllä!" "Koko armeijalle." "Montako kullekin?" "Paljonko kekshejä menee ykshiin luoti liiweihin?" "... eikö niitä syödä?" "Shinun kekshejäshi? Älä naurata!" Olin hieman maissa, kieltämättä. Minunko keksini olivat käypiä ainoastaan luotiliivin aineksiksi? Silloin tajusin, miksi se xialainen asefirma oli silloin ostanut niitä niin paljon. Eivät ne olleetkaan syöneet niitä! Tunsin itseni petetyksi. Mutta sitten tajusin Nektannin nerouden. Hän osasi nähdä asioilla käyttötarkoituksia siellä, missä niitä ei ollut. Otin sen mantrakseni yrityselämässäni. Ilman sitä en olisi koskaan tehnyt esimerkiksi kumiankkakranaattien kaltaisia innovaatioita. Niistä voisinkin kertoa seuraavaksi. Kumiankkakranaatit, olette saattaneet kuulla niistä. Ne saivat tulikasteensa sisällissodassa, ja mieheni ovat käyttäneet niitä edelleen hyvin paljon. Mikä niiden idea on? Lyhyesti sanottuna idea on nerokas. Se on kumiankka, joka on täytetty räjähdysaineella ja ruosteisilla nauloilla. Kumipäälyste saa sen hyvin kimmoisaksi, jolloin sillä voi tehdä vaikka millaisia mahdottomia heittoja. Sen lisäksi se aiheuttaa suuren hämmennysvaikutuksen vihollisessa, joka ei helposti tajua sen räjähtävän. Kumikranaatit ovat myös heittämisen kannalta käytännöllisesti muotoiltuja – niiden pää on kuin kahva. Nerokkaita, etten sanoisi! Aivan nerokkaita! No mitenkä minä sitten keksin ne? No, minäpä olin kerran kylvyssä. Kuulin terassilta kolahduksen – tunnistin välittömästi sen olevan Warrekin lähettämä palkkatappaja. Ainoastaan Warrekin lähettämien palkkatappajien pudottamista ruukuista kuului juuri sellainen ääni. Tiesin, että jos juoksisin, palkkatappaja huomaisi että tiedän ja varmasti pakenisi. Laitoin siis ylivertaiset aivoni toimintaan. right|300px|thumb|is brilliant instrument Katsoin kumiankkaani. Kurkotin auki lääkekaapin, ja otin sieltä mustaa ruutia sekä injektioneuloja. Työntin ne ankan sisään ja tein kylpysikaristani sytytyslangan. Palkkamurhaaja hiippaili edelleen minua kohti. Hän oli jo terassilla. Sytytin ankan ja heitin sen. Se kimposi ikkunakarmista suoraan terassille! Boom! Hah, kusipää räjähti! left|300px|thumb|ennakkoluulottomana eleganssin rakastajana kenraali gaggulabio on toisinaan kokeillut eksoottisia asiotia kuten luciarakkina toimimista steltin nimeämiskuun kulkueessa Jännä juttu muuten, löysin pian sen jälkeen postimiehen kuolleena terassiltani. Oli varmasti yrittänyt estää palkkamurhaajaa tappamasta minua. Oli uhrautunut puolestani. Palkkatappaja oli murhannut tämän kylmäverisesti kranaatilla. Oi voi! Vannoin kostavani hänet. Vannoin syöttäväni vielä Warrekille ankkakranaatin siitä hyvästä, mitä hän oli tehnyt. Keksinnölläni myös tuotiin pohjoiselle ensimmäinen suuri voitto. Warrek oli koonnut suuren joukon verotarkastajia, taskuvarkaita ja veturinkuljettajia joukoksi, joka eteni pohjoiseen tahtorak-saattueessa. Heidän tavoitteena oli vangita Nektann ja "tuoda oikeuden eteen" hänet. Inhatim-kanjonissa me väijytimme heidät ja ammuimme heidän päälleen satoja ankkoja. Inhatim-kanjonin Suuri Ankkavyöry, sellaisen nimen se kolossaalinen taistelu sai. Se oli verilöyly, kaikki etelän pellet tapettiin. Ha ha ha, nauroin silloin ensimmäistä kertaa ilkeästi. Löysin sisältäni erinomaisen sotastrategin. Minusta tuli silloin kenraali. Se oli minun tulikasteeni. Siinä minä kasvoin miehenä. Ja leipurina. Minusta tuli Gaggulabio Verinen, taistelukenttien viikatemies. Minä kävin läpi tuttaviani – niitä oli snagen paljon – ja kutsuin heidät yhteiseen sotaamme salamilordia vastaan. Monet tulivat. Xialaiset tutut alkoivat myymään aseita Nektannille. Neuvottelin loistavan diilin – me myimme heille puita juurineen (jotta he voisivat istuttaa niitä omille saarilleen) ja he antoivat meille aseita. Myimme myös multaa ja muuta kasvillisuutta, kun vortixxit halusivat niitä. Ha ha, halvalla myivät! Niin loistava minä olen neuvottelemaan sopimuksia. Myöhemmin Warrek teki saman. Sen takia koko saari aavikoitui. Idootti myi kaikki puut pois. Eikö se tiennyt että puita pitää olla että maa pysyy kiinteänä tai jotain? Aiheutti ekologisen katastrofin se ruojake! Halusin niin työntää kokonaisen puun sen ruoanabsorbointielimestä sisään! "Piikkejä", sanoi Nektann katsellessaan aseita. "Lishää piikkejä." Äijä muuten piti piikeistä. Pitkistä, lyhyistä, käyristä, suorista – jos sen saattoi työntää jonkun silmästä läpi, hän piti siitä! Tavallaan ihailin miestä siinä, että hän tiesi mistä piti ja pysyi siinä. Nektann oli meille kuin kallio – vakaa ja varma, aina yhtä mieltä. Aina sitä mieltä, että jos ongelman saattoi ratkaista piikeillä, se oli oikea ratkaisu. Ja jos ei voinut, piti joko muuttaa ongelmaa niin, että sen saisi ratkaistua piikeillä, tai sitten muuttaa piikkejä niin, että ne kävisivät ongelman ratkaisemiseen. Pojat, olisittepa nähneet Nektannin peseytymässä! Hänellä oli aina silloin raskas haarniska päällä, etteivät neulat olisi tappaneet häntä verenhukkaan! Ei sillä, hän kyllä piti verenhukastakin. Piikit ja verenhukka, ne kulkivat käsi kädessä. Monasti hän jätti vihollisensa vain piikkien päihin vuotamaan hitaasti kuiviin. Tiikerit siinä odottelivat alapuolella että herkkupala lopettaisi huutamisen. Ei hän ketään nimittäin koskaan elävänä syöttänyt tiikereille. Ei hän ollut mikään barbaariruhtinas. Jos jostakusta piti päästä eroon, se ripustettiin ensin piikkiin ja sitten vasta syötettiin muakoille. Sota oli raivoisaa. Rikoimme kaikki maailmanennätykset sodan suuruudesta ja mahtavuudesta. Zakazin sisällissodassa oli eniten kaikkea. Eniten räjähtäviä keihäitä, eniten lohikäärmetaisteluita, eniten ekologisia katastrofeja sekä eniten sivullisia uhreja. Minä kuljin kaupungista toiseen, värväten väkeä Nektannille! Minä tein investointeja, vakuutin pohattoja ja sotalordeja tukemaan pohjoista. Ostin aseita, uudistin koko huoltoketjun alkoholipohjaiseksi. Minä olin vähintäänkin 50% pohjoisen sotaponnisteluista. Liekehtivän Aamunkoin Suuri Taistelu oli ensimmäisiä kunnian hetkiäni rintamalla. Siinä taistelussa kaatui kuului Bistolabio, jonka sukumiekan, Galmanlabion minä perin itselleni. Bistolabio oli myyttinen hahmo klaanissamme. Moni serkuistani jumaloi häntä. Tarinat kertoivat noenmustasta skakdista stetsonissa, joka ratsasti marazonilla kaupungista toiseen. Hän oli oikeuden tuoja ja kulkeva sheriffi. Kerran Bistolabio parkkeerasi virtaheponsa Ärtyneen Örkin baarin eteen ja marssi sisään. Hän tilasi mansikkaliköörin ja tiedusteli baarimikolta kuuluisasta rikollisesta, Kaksisilmä-Samista. right|300px|thumb|labio pitää kissojen tervaamisesta anadalusia-korossa ja onkin tehnyt tänne monia retkiä serkkujensa kanssa. se on labioiden suvun sukuharrastus "Kaksisilmä-Sami on vanginnut kaupunginjohtajan piiloluolaansa", baarimikko kuiskasi. Koko juomaväki jäätyi, kun he kuulivat tuon kamalan nimen. "Hän myös ryösti kylän kultavarannot", jatkoi varovaisesti toinen skakdi, karjapaimenen näköinen. "Ja mikä pahinta, vei miltei kaiken oluen! Tällä tahdilla kuolemme janoon viikossa! Emme nimittäin voi tuoda juomaa muualta, sillä hän ryösti myös rautatiekiskot sekä kaikki ratsut." "Mmmmhr", murahti miehekkään hiljaisesti Bistolabio ja ryysti likööriään. "Missä se lokaliemellä täytetty limanuljaska majailee?" Hänen äänensä oli kuin keuhkosyöpään kuolevan. Niin miehekäs, niin karismaattinen. "Ei! Jos kukaan yrittää mitään, hän räjäyttää kylän alle hautaamansa pommit! Muukalainen, lähde vähin äänin niin ehkä selviät! Jätä meidät kärsimään!" "Mmmmhr", murahti Bistolabio. "Labion suku ei jätä viattomia pulaan", hän sanoi mustat viikset värähdellen. "Missä hän majailee?" "Ei! Jos menet sinne, me kaikki kuolemme!" baarimikko parahti epätoivoisena. "Mmmmhr", sheriffilabio sanoi ja veti lapionsa. Hän osoitti sillä tarjoilijaa. "Kysyn vielä, missä hän majailee?" "E-ei! Älä!" Bistolabio painoi Galmanlabion liipasinta ja tarjoilija kaatui kuolleena maahan. "Kysyn uudestaan." Sysimustan labioskakdin elekieli kertoi, että hän oli tosissaan. "Kaksisilmä-Sami on piilossa Kolttukukkulan vanhalla maatilalla", baarimikko lopulta sanoi. "Kiitos yhteistyöstä", Bistolabio murahti ja ampui kuulustellun aivot pellolle. Hänhän olisi saattanut varoittaa Kaksisilmä-Samia etukäteen. Sitten hän ampui muutkin baarin asiakkaat, etteivät he voisi laverrella. Niin sankari hyppäsi marazoninsa tykkitorniin ja lähti ratsastamaan kohti rikollisen piilopaikkaa. Bistolabio oli joskus ratsastanut biisonivaunuilla, mutta niiden kuoltua sukupuuttoon xialaisten laukkujen takia hän oli vaihatnut virtahepoon. Se oli ollut niitä aikoja kun hän oli vielä ollut keskikoulun opettaja. Hänen pistokokeensa olivat ajaneet kymmeniä oppilaita itsemurhan partaalle. Ja siellä, Kolttukukkulan tilalla, käytiin Zakazin mahtavin mättö. Marazonin 87-millinen panssarintorjuntatykki teki helposti selvää piikkilanka-aidoista ja muista esteistä, joita Samin piilopaikan ympärille oli tehty. Ison pahan kätyreitä ryntäsi ampumaan Bistolabion jaloa eläintä, mutta sen panssarit torjuivat kaiken. Lopulta jäljellä oli vain savuava autiomaa ja kaksi pyssymiestä (pormestari kuoli ja Sami räjäytti koko kaupungin). "Typerys", Kaksisilmä-Sam tuhahti valmiina vetämään aseensa. Siinä hän seisoi, keltainen jättiläinen, muinaista kyklooppien lajia. Hän tuijotti kahdella silmällään mustaa skakdia. "Mmmmhr", Bistolabio murahti. "Olet syyllistynyt oluen ryöstämiseen, rautatiekiskojen vandalisoimiseen, murhaan, joukkomurhaan sekä virkavallan edustajan aliarviointiin. Täten tuomitsen sinut kuolemaan." Oksapallo pyöri heidän välistään. Masentunut huuliharppu loi heille lännen melodiaa. "Minä näen kahdella silmälläni sen-" Kaksisilmä-Sam oli juuri sanomassa, kun sheriffi ampui häntä kaulaan lapiollaan. Kyklooppi romahti maahan. Bistolabio ampui sitä vielä 371 kertaa. Helpompi haudata palaset. Niin ystävällinen hän oli. Ajatteli senkin parasta, joka joutuisi hautaaman korston. Epäitsekkyyden perikuva. Idoli. Symboli kaikelle hyvälle. Bistolabio hyppäsi marazoninsa torniin, räjäytti tilan ja ajoi auringonlaskuun. Sellainen mies oli Bistolabio. left|300px|thumb|TANAAN ON LABIO PAIVA Ja maailmasta tuli heti paljon synkempi, kun hän traagisesti kaatui taistelussa tuhatkolmesataakertaista ylivoimaa vastaan. Sanotaan, että hän olisi saattanut lopettaa sodan lyhyeen sinä päivänä, jos olisi kohdannut Warrekin. Valitettavasti etelän pelle oli potemassa krapulaa taistelun aikana. "Mmmmhr", hän murahti viimeisillä korahduksillaan. "Gaggu, ota lapioni... Jaa sillä oikeutta... suojele heikkoja... Äläkä koskaan epäröi." Sen sanottuaan hän kuoli, sadat keihäät sojottaen lihastaan. Minä kyynelissä otin Bistolabion Galmanlabion ja lupasin noudattaa hänen viimeisiä sanojaan. Jakaa lapiokaupalla oikeutta maailmaan. Se muutti minua ihmisenä ja skakdina. Otin lapion, ja johdin särkyneen puolustuksen uuteen taisteluhurmokseen! Samaan aikaan aamu-aurinko nousi liekehtivänä pallona, ja yhdessä valon kanssa me nousimme! Me ajoimme pimeyden voimat takaisin krapulaan josta ne olivat tulleet, tapoimme ja teurastimme Warrekin rosvoja kasapäin! Nektanni antoi minulle mitalin sen jälkeen. Olin niin onnellinen. Olimme selvästi päässeet niskan päälle, aloite oli meidän. Nektannin ylimaallinen strateginen ajattelukyky tuli nyt tarpeeseen. Hän vetäytyi linnakkeeseensa parhaiden sotajohtajiensa kanssa ja kehitti doktriinin, jolla sotaa jatkettaisiin. Suunnitelma oli kaikessa yksinkertaisuudessaan nerokas. Hyökkäys. Jaa niin me jukravit hyökkäsimme! Hyökkäsimme niin, että Äijärakk kalpeni rinnallamme, sillä niin ylitsepaisuva oli meidän miehuutemme mitta. Vihollinen kehitti tselleen hirvittävän aseen, Vartijat-nimisen rosvojoukon. He olivat luusereita, jotka eivät uskaltaneet näyttää naamaansa taistellessaan, vaan ampuivat kaukaa. He tappoivat tällaisella huijauksella satoja. Silloin Nektanni kutsui minut komentokammioonsa: "Gaggu Labio! Kerro miten me woitamme Wartijat?" "Hmm, enpä tiedä, kenraali. Kenties meidän pitäisi käyttää samanlaisia taktiikoita?" "Älä ole typerä! Emme me woi taishtella luusherimaisheshti! She olishi moraalinen tappio!" "Yhtäkkiä, NINJOJA!" "Mitä?" "NINJAT... keksin sen konseptin juuri. Mitä jos kouluttaisimme joukon, joka kykenisi pääsemään sinne, mistä Vartijat meitä ampuvat? Ne negaatioisivat toisensa! Vastaisimme epäreiluuteen huijauksella!" "Tarkoitatko... että olishi muukin shtrategia kuin hyökkäysh?" "Kyllä NINJATKIN hyökkäsivät... se tapahtuisi vain näkymättömissä! Ajatettele, he olisivat sodan hiljaiset sankarit, näkymättömät puolustajamme, salainen aseemme!" "Tieshin että woin luottaa sinuun, Gaggu Labio." Ja siitä se sitten lähti. Perustin Zakazin NINJA-akatemian Elämäm kolun tiloihin. Koulu oli lakkautettu sodan alettua, sillä rehtorin mukaan "mitä vittua me täällä teemme, kun tuolla sodassa oppii paremmin." NINJA-kursseille hakeutui heti kymmeniä. He olivat parhaista parhaita, juuri niitä jotka olivat niin hyviä että jos olisivat menneet armeijaan vastapuoli olisi luovuttanut. NINJAT olivat – ja ovat – Zakazin hienoimpia herrasmiehiä ja mahtavimpia taistelijoita. NINJAT mullistivat sodan. Monessa taistelussa heidän yhtäkkiset ilmestymisensä muuttivat taistelun kulun. Siitä heidän nimensäkin tuli, NINJA: Nopeasti Ilmestyvien Ninjojen Juonikas Armeija. He näyttelivät kiinteää osaa pohjoisen seuraavassa offensiivissa. Eteneminen oli ollut tasaista, mutta zakazrinkelin puoleenväliin oli Warrek kaivanut syvät linnakkeet. Satiaistenlahden pohjukassa kaakossa sijaitsi päälinnoitus, joka hallitsi teitä etelään siltä puolelta. Monta hyökkäystä kilpistyi niihin linjoihin. Vartijat olivat kaivautuneet maihin ja Warrekin rosvot olivat aseistaneet satoja kalajalkoja avukseen. Erään täysin epäonnistuneen iskun jälkeen Nektanni kutsui minut taas luokseen: "Gaggu Labio! Kekshi minulle tapa pääshtä läpi Shatiaishten Lahden linjasta!" Hmm, minä pohdin. "Kenties voisimme jyrätä linjan tahtorak-rynnäköllä?" "Ei käy, tahtorakit owat wiishaita otukshia. Ne eiwät juokshe ehdoin tahdoin turmaan." "Entä jos sytytämme ne tuleen?" "Ei niiden nahka pala." "Valelemme ne napalmilla." "Napalmilla, shanot? She voishi toimia, toki. Ole hywä ja yritä, Gaggu Labio." Siinä rynnäkössä kuoli lähes kaksi kolmasosaa saaremme tahtorakeista, mutta oli se sen arvoista. Palavasta tahtorakista, joka juoksee kapinallisia kohti, tuli pian oikeutetun vastarintamme symboli. Nektanni teetti siitä performanssiesityksen joka vuosi, jossa taistelu uudelleen-elettiin hänen takapihallaan. Tosin pienemmillä kuolonuhreilla. Satiaistenlahden Napalmitahtorakrynnäkkö oli näet joukkomurha. Harva tietää, mutta opin tämän syväläiskuningattaren hovissa elellessäni – kalamiesten nahka on helposti syttyvää. Sen takia ne asuvat vedessä. Niiden iho on kuin öljyvahaa – pieni kipinä ja koko otus on liekeissä, whoom! Napalamitahtorakit tekivät niistä selvää! Ha ha ha! Olimme juhlimassa voittoa Vors-Korissa kun koin uuden ilmestyksen. Siinä oli merirosvo, joka oli itse Kuolema. Hän tappoi ja pirstoi kaiken mitä kohtasi, käytti kaiken alkoholin eikä jättänyt muille. Maailma huusi minulle: pysäytä hänet. Kapteeni Gaggulabio, olet ainoa toivomme! Olin unesta hämmentynyt, kun heräsin krapulassa. Mitä se tarkoitti? Liittyikö se aiempaan visiooni tulevasta pimeydestä? Ehkä se oli osanaan luomassa hyvin antimerirosvoistista asennettani. Krapula-aamu oli muutenkin ankea, sillä yöllä Warrekin pirakahirvitykset olivat hiippailleet kaupunkiin ja olivat piirittäneet baarimme. Moni urheista veljistä oli kuollut. Ulkona oli veriorgiat. Laitoimme ovet kiinni, minä ja kourallinen hyviä miehiä. He eivät olleet suuria sotureita, vasta vihreitä noviiseja. Minun pitäisi olla heidän voimansa! Ja niin siteerasin vääpeli Genttälabiota Kapinasodan päiviltä: "Miehen mitta ei ole hänen mittansa vaan hänen aseensa mitta!" ja vedin Galmanlabion, joka säteili auringossa. Genttälabiokin oli aikanaan käyttänyt sitä legendaarista lapiota, suvun suurta kalleutta. Näin mielessäni Genttälabion kiipeämässä yli piikkilankojen ja piiritysvaunujen, lapio kädessään, johtamassa miehiään. Se oli Mahrikuninkaan palatsin piirityksen aikana. Kapinallisia johti suuri Ksonenn Kruunaamaton, skakdien itseoikeutettu kuningas. Genttälabio oli hänen kaartinsa johtaja, Zakazin kovimman nyrkin komentaja. right|300px|thumb|Kenraali Gaggulabio näytteli pääosaa xialaisessa Ionisodat 7: Soturin syvyyden herääminen -megatrillerissä. "Kuolema kaloille!" kaikuivat sotahuudot, kun skakdit puskivat läpi kanaalikaupungin. Mahrikuningas Rin-Lek, viimeinen Ehlekin komentajista, hautoi katkeruuttaan vedenalalaisessa palatsissaan. Hänen vesiteemaiset tuomiopäivänaseensa olivat osoittautuneet kerta kerran jälkeen toimimattomaksi. Syvväläisten maanpäälinen valta oli sortumassa, hän katseli määrätessään kaikki taisteluun, jotka häntä vielä tottelivat. Kerettiläisjoukko oli jo luopunut Zakazista ja muuttanut Keskijärven syvyyksiin. Rin-Lekin mielestä se oli heikkoutta. Hän ei antaisi alkukantaisten petojen sortaa ainoaa kuningaskuntaa, joka hallitsi sekä maata että merenpohjaa. Eikä ainakaan sen Ksonennin, sen kouluttamattoman ja ulkomaalaisen skakdinryökäleen. Hän ei mikään kuningas ollut, hänessä ei virrannut puhtaana syväläisten ver- Silloin hänen palatsinsa katto sortui hänen päälleen. Bommilabio heitti ylävitosen Genttälabiolle. "Okei Irnakkin pojat! Puhdistetaan tämä perkeleen kalakaupunki ja tapetaan kaikki kuhat mitä löydämme! Syväkuningas on helvetin kuollut!" skakdikaartin johtaja karjui käskyjä ja halkaisi lapiollaan pakenevan kalan kallon. Myöhemmin olisi-kuningas Ksonenn salamurhattiin kruunajaisissa ja uuden tasavallan neuvosto heitti Genttälabion tyrmään monarkistisympatioista. Hän teki itsemurhan lapiollaan. Mutta sitä osaa en aikonut toistaa! Ei, toistaisin vain menestyksen. Kohotin Galmanlabion ja johdin mieheni taisteluun: kohti voittoa! Kohti ajan loppua! Kohti möygytystä ja guoletusta! Ja niin suuri oli soturieni hurma, että vihollisen sydän murtui ja he kuolivat verenhukkaan. Sen taistelun jälkeen minä sävelsin tämän laulun Galmanlabion kunniaksi. Se pohjautuu kansamme muinaishistoriaan. Oi Galmanlabio kostoni aihio, viholliseni turmio veren hurman herättäjä, ilkimysten selättäjä Labioiden suurta terää koko Zakaz vielä seuraa kun herää! left|300px|thumb|is beautiful art Kaukaa menneen udusta alkoi aamusi Itse Kromin ahjossa sinut tyhjyydestä taottiin Teräsi, raatoväkäsesi, ne kivulla ainiaaksi kirottiin Legendojen sankareille sinut tehtiin Mutta ei Yalbadith Tuhatsilmä sinua koskaan saanut Sillä ovela oli Gettulabio, tuo jumalten juomanlaskija Hän yöllä hiippaili Kromin kammioon, hurmasi tämän vaimon Nappasi legendojen terän ja ulos vipsahti taivaiden maasta Niin lankesi taivaiden viha Peittyi vereen Zakazin ruohopiha Mutta Galmanlabiota ei voitettu, se suureksi sankarin teki Ja jumalat luopuivat, voittamaton heille oli se peli Oli Gettulabion oveluus peitonnut itse Kromin ja hurmannut jumalten hovin! Miegga suuri niitti vägeä: Hailaisia ja peikkoja mustekaloja, haamuja ja muita julmia veikkoja Tehtiin sillä sankaritekoja taisteluissa keittiöissä ravintoloissa baareissa Parhaat tapot ja parhaat kakut Labiolla leivottiin parhaat makut Kyynelehdin aina viimeisten säkeiden kohdalla! Ah! Se on ihastuttava! Muistan kun kirjoittelin sen Biomarista ostetulle askartelupaperille Akbsklsdflsfldaxin kannella. Me olimme matkalla ajan suurimpaan meritaisteluun, jossa ratkaisisimme aikojen kohtalot. Minun kaunokaiseni johti vasenta laivuetta. Ah, haistoin suolan ja merituulen seilatessamme ohi Satiaistenlahden suun. Tehtävämme oli selvä: Warrek oli koonnut laivaston, ja aikoi nousta maihin selustassamme. Emme voineet antaa sen tapahtua. Warrekin amiraali, Nelsonn johti lippulaivaansa Liekehtivää Norsua – massiivista steltvalmisteista höyrylaivaa, joka oli haarniskoitu teräksellä ja aseistettu tulenheittimillä. Hänen joukoissaan oli paljon merirosvoja, ryökäleitä ja muuta vaarallista väkeä monenlaisissa venhoissa. Heillä oli kaksinkertainen ylivoima, mutta meillä oli suunnitelma. Minun luomani! Kyllä, on minussa meristrategiakin. Katsokaas, se periytyy Gölilabion laivastolta Mahrikuninkaan sodista. Kapteeni Gölilabio seilasi aina Hevos Nuille asti, ja oli historian suurin löytöretkeilijä. Sen siniskakdin veri oli merivettä, niin sanotaan. "Yarr, jos Luoja-Ori ei olisi halunnut meidän tutkivan meriä, miksi hän antoi meille räpylät?" hänen kerrotaan tokaisseen muuannen veikolle, joka arvosteli skakdien merenkäyntitaitoja. Se oli totta. Puolella skakdeista oli räpylät – myös minulla. Kenties meillä on veressämme enemmän seikkailua ja merta! Gölilabio katosi viimeisellä matkallaan Hevosten Maahan, ja moni uskoi hänen kuolleen. Toiset tarinat kertoivat, että hän jäi sinne paratiisiin elämään Keksikakin ja Orhilordin kanssa. Märssykorissa mies huusi, että rosvoja edessä! Ja heti tunnelma sähköistyi. Tykit ladattiin, muodostelmat otettiin, henkilönkuljetuskatapultit viritettiin. Teeskentelimme kääntyvämme pois – Nelsonn lähti perään. Ha! Ansa oli viritetty! Mieheni alkoivat laulamaan motivoituneina: Oli kapteeni Gaggu oiva mies, huraa, huraa. Hän reseptit parhaimmat aina ties, huraa, huraa. Hän hetkessä hotkaisi juustokuun ja piirakkalippuunsa pyyhki suun. Oli reiluin äijä tuo kapteeni aikoinaan! Hän gastronomian parhaiten tunsi, huraa, huraa, ja osasi jopa meksitorania: si! Huraa, huraa. Hän uskalsi rosvoja kaulia ja antaa niiden haukata haulia. Oli reiluin äijä tuo kapteeni aikoinaan! Kun Liekehtivä Norsu ja muut rosvolaivat saapuivat lähelle, iskimme. Nimittäin, yhtäkkiä, NINJOJA! Sploof! Sploof! Savupilvistä ilmestyi mustatrikoo toisensa jälkeen vihollisalusten kansille. Rosmot ajautuivat hämmennykseen! Me käänsimme ja aloimme ampua. Kumiankkoja ja muuta räjähtävää satoi niitä päin! Warrekin paatit pirstaloituivat yksi toisensa jälkeen! Suurta laivastovoittoa seurasi Keskijärven Salamavalloitus, jossa me valloitimme järvemme ja demilitarisoimme sen. Se oli itse asiassa minun ideani. Warrekin miehet olivat saaneet julman idean – hepäs myrkyttäisivät järven. Pilaisivat kaiken juomaveden, niinkuin olivat jo pilanneet ympäristönkin! Ei, minä sanoin kun kuulin suunnitelmasta. Meidän täytyy estää se! Yön aikana me kannoimme laivat mereltä järvelle ja julistimme järven demilitarisoiduksi alueeksi. Jos joku rikkoisi käskyä, ampuisimme laivoillamme ne. Joku yli-innokas kapteeni alkoi väittelemään sanan "demilitarisaatio" merkityksestä ja upotti oman aluksensa. Oli muuten typerä äijä. Kyllä minä tiedän, mitä demilitarisaatio tarkoittaa! Muistan tarinan Lumilabiosta, nimittäin. Hän eleli aikanaan Pohjoisella mantereella Husida-nimisessä maassa. Se oli jään ja jäätyneiden syväläisten maa. Ehlekin aikana oli sinne menty asumaan, mutta niin pohjoisessa veden alle rakennetut kaupungit olivat pian jäätyneet. Höh, hölmöjä nuo kalamiehet. Radioaktiiviset tappajahirvet söivät sitten osan. Kylä oli suorastaan hirvien piirittämä!left|300px|thumb|Labion piparit olivat sodan aikana kuuluisia panssarinlävistyskyvystään. Ja sitten eräänä päivänä Lumilabio, kaupungin lumenluoja, istui baariin. Muuan skakdi ilmestyi sitten siihen ja alkoi selittämään: "Minun kotisaarellani on sota, ja siellä on joku kenraali julistanut järvensä demilitarisoiduksi! Olimme ihan riemuissamme, kenties nyt voimme mennä hakemaan vettä! Menimme rantaan ja kenraalin laivat ampuivat meitä! Muka demilitarisoitu! Hah! Epäreilua, sotarikos! Eikö vain?" Ja siihen sitten Lumilabio vastasi, että "Celui qui a les plus gros canons, définit la sémantique des mots" ja lähti lapioimaan lunta. "Ja she on hyvä neuvo, Gaggu Labio", sanoi Nektanni kun kerroin tarinan hänelle. Määrittelimme demilitarisaation uudelleen tarkoittamaan "dewarrekifioitua" aluetta. Jukupätkä se toimi! Vuosikymmenien sotimisen jälkeen se oli ollut niin helppoa! Katkaisimme etelältä veden! Voitto oli lähellä, tunsin. Kunnes tapahtui Zer-Kor. Ensimmäinen kerta siellä, ollakseni spesifi. Ajoin moottoripyörällä ja nautin ruudinsavusta, joka piti laaksoa hallussaan rankkojen taisteluiden jäljiltä. Ajoin jotakin pehmeää ja massakasta päin. Tumps. Suistuin pyörän selästä. "Ha ha ha", tuntematon hahmo nauroi ilkeästi. Ääni oli etäisesti tuttu. Minä nousin vaivalloisesti hiekkaa suussani. Käännyin katsomaan – ja voi, en uskonut silmiäni! "Minä olen Leibälabio", skakdi sanoi. Hänellä oli ilkeän purppura puku ja paksu sikari suussaan. "... en ole kuullut koskaan sinusta tai kenestäkään, jolla olisi noin typerä nimi", minä epäilin. Mies näytti aivan PAHALTA MINULTA. "Etkä kuulekaan", hän murahti julmasti ja suihkutti jotakin kasvoilleni. Maistoin myrkkykaasun! Tunsin tukehtuvani! Kuolevani! Elämäni hippui silmieni edestä! Näin Gaggugeisarin, galaksin suojelijan! Kosmiset sorsat syöksyivät kaikista rei'istä rautahevoseni sisään, mutta miehistöni piti ne sankarillisesti ulkona! Me johdimme vastarintaa niiden universumia vastaan! Puristin plasmapistooliani ja purin hampaitani miehekkäästi. Ihonmyötäinen haarniska hyväili vatsalihaksiani. "Ette saa minua ettekä Xadlfslfdslksbkata!" huusin sorsakenraalille, jonka hirvittävän pulssikiekon väistin helposti. "Voitte viedä planeettamme, mutta ette koskaan voi viedä oikeuttamme leipoa!" Sorsia oli liikaa. Ammukseni loppuivat. Olin melkein epätoivoinen. Mutta silloin pelastuksekseni tuli Kompressoriveli! Rautainen möykytysmasiina iskeytyi läpi seinän ja alkoi läimiä sorsia. Näin koneen ohjaajien kiviset kasvot. Parhaat ystäväni eivät jättäneet minua. Kun taistelu oli hoidettu, juoksin komentosillalle. Värikkäät ufotytöt lankesivat käsivarsilleni. Tartuin ohjaimiin. Sorsien komentoalus oli vielä siinä. Otin kurssin sitä kohti. Syöksy. right|300px|thumb|uusi sarjakuva projekti gaggulabiolan tarinat alkaa tässä on mun sprite jonka tein rayg sprite makerilla voi ilmottaa jos haluaa esiintyä sarjakuvassa eka osa tulee kun jaksan tehdä sen Visio katosi, kun tajusin, etten ollutkaan kuolemassa. Pulisonkini olivat refleksinomaisesti kääntyneet kasvojeni suojaksi, suodattaen myrkyn pois. Nousin hämilläni. "Ai niin", PAHA GAGGULABIO murahti ja löi minut kaulimella kanveesiin. Heräsin tuoliin köytettynä pimeästä huoneesta. Näin PAHAN MINUN. Hän oli Warrekin kanssa edessäni. Tila oli himmeästi valaistu. Etelän rosmoja oli ovilla. "Leipuri. Notta tappaamme jälleen", salamakenraali totesi halveksuvasti. "Mitäpä piät herra Leibälabiosta?" "En ikinä käyttäisi violettia pukua!" "Hää on täyellinen kloonisi", Warrek sanoi. "Siä oot syy miks en oo voittanut tätä sottaa. Nektanni on typerys, mutta siä oot ne aivot. Nyt oot vankinani, ja minnul on puolellani kloonisi, voitto on vääjäämätö!" "Hirviö!" "Ha ha ha!" PAHA GAGGULABIO nauroi ilkeästi. "Aloitan laittamalla myrkkyä juomaveteen. Sitten myyn myrkytettyjä leivoksia Nektannille!" Silloin, kun PAHA GAGGULABIO oli kääntymässä, huomasin jotakin: hänen takaraivossaan oli MIELENHALLINTASIRU! "Tosimies olisi vetänyt minua turpaan!" huusin, jotta hän ei lähtisi. Warrek katsoi minua. "Leipuri, luullin sua luusseriksi. Otetaakkos matsia?" "Avaa kahleeni." Warrek näytti epäröivän, pelkuri kun oli. Hän tiesi, ettei voittaisi minua rehellisesti. "Siehän suatat paeta." "Herrasmies pitää sanansa!" "No hyvvä o." Hän vapautti minut. PAHA GAGGULABIO oli sivussa. Mietin mahdollisuuksiani. Kyllä. Syöksyin akrobaattisella loikalla ohi Warrekin ja kaadoin purppurapukuisen outouden. Revin hänen niskastaan mielenhallintasienen irti. Silloin hän heräsi. left|300px|thumb|Sodan jälkeen Kenraali Gaggulabiosta tuli yksi Zakazin suurimmista työnantajista. Hänen leipomolleen perustettu aseellinen siipi muodostui puolisotilaalliseksi kauppaorganisaatioksi, jota kutsuttiin ainakin hetkellisesti Bullabataljoonagsi. "Mitä? Missä olen? Metorakk?" hän kysyi. "Kaveri! Olet Kenraali Gaggulabio, hirmuisin herrasmies maailmassa!", kerroin kloonilleni. "Ja niin olen minäkin." "Olin... olin juuri... missä olen? Kuk-" hän kysyi. Silloin hänen oranssit silmänsä suurenivat. "Oletko sinä Gaggulabio?" Gaggulabio kysyi. "Olen", Gaggulabio vastasi. "... mikä vuosi nyt on? Missä olen?" Gaggulabio sanoi. "Olet sisällissodassa, Gaggulabio. Warrek hallitsi hetken mieltäsi!" Gaggulabio vastasi. "... mutta siitähän on vuosia!" Gaggulabio ei uskonut korviaan. "... oletko..." Gaggulabio kysyi. "Minä olen joutunut menneisyyteen!" Gaggulabio huusi. "Sitäkö se portaali tekikin?" "Oletko tulevaisuuden Gaggulabio?" Gaggulabio kysyi. "Kyllä, Gaggulabio", Gaggulabio vastasi. En uskonut korviani! "Tuleeko minusta rikas?" Gaggulabio kysyi. "Tulee, mutta sillä ei ole merkitystä! Merkitystä on sillä, että kun tapaat Metorakk-nimisen miekkosen... anna hänelle mahdollisuus!" Gaggulabio selitti. "Okei, selvä", Gaggulabio painoi nimen mieleensä. "Notta lopetelekaas toi juttelunne", Warrek huusi kesken kaiken. Hän osoitti meitä singolla. "Tai pläjjäytän aivonne pellolle." Katsoimme Warrekia. Sitten toisiamme. Me tunsimme toisemme liian hyvin. Iskimme silmää. Vanhempi Gaggulabio otti jaloistani kiinni, pyöräytti minua ilmassa ja heitti minut kuin moukarin päin Warrekia. Rosvojohtaja tuupertui maahan kovan pääni osumasta. Möykytimme kaksin Warrekia kunnes hän oli tajuton. "Älä tapa häntä", tulevaisuuden Gaggulabio neuvoi minua. "Saatat vihata häntä, mutta hän tulee olemaan tärkeä tulevaisuudessa!" Olin pettunut, mutta tottelin häntä. "Miten päädyit tänne? Mitä tapahtui?" kyselin häneltä. "No katsot, tiedätkö miksi Irnakkin piispalla on kaksi Olmakia olkapanssareina? Siksi, että hän voi matkustaa ajassa ja ulottovuuksissa. Irnakkin pirut ovat ainoa interdimensionaalinen moottoripyöräjengi. Warrek palkkasi heidät kaappaamaan vanehmman ja kokeneemman Gaggulabion voittaakseen sinut nuorena, Gaggulabio. Mutta he epäonnistuivat, kiitos sinun. Min muistan, että tämä meni tismalleen samalla tavalla silloin, kun minä olin nuori." "Hetki- sinäkin koit tämän?" "Tietysti. Seurasin vanhemman minuni ohjeita ja kaikki meni hyvin." Se oli uskomatonta. Onneksi en pienistä hötkyile, joten en ollut niin shokissa kuin moni muu olisi voinut olla. Mutta silti minulla oli yksi kysymys. "Miten saamme sinut takaisin omaan aikaasi?" kysyi Gaggulabiolta. "On vain yksi keino", Gaggulabio sanoi tekosynkästi. "Irnakkin Piispa." Köytimme Warrekin henkseleistään kellariinsa ja lähdimme ylös. Kylä oli täynnä rosvoja. Taustalla Moerakkin Taverna oli rapistunut ja ränsistynyt. Vanha leipomolinnani oli muutettu asepajaksi. Kaikki oli hiekkaista ja autiota. Näin dystopian, joka koko saaren valtaisi, jos Warrek voittaisi. Se oli hirmuista. right|300px|thumb|Kenraali Gaggulabio on abstraktien taiteiden suuri tukija. Nyt kun jälkikäteen ajattelen, olisin voinut tietysti kysyä toiselta minulta, miten voittaisimme sodan. Mutta eipä se ollut tarpeen! Se olisi sitä paitsi ollut huijausta. Me hipsimme vartijoiden ohi. "Irnakkin pirut ovat luoteisrintamalla mitä viimeksi kuulimme", selitin meidän hiippaillessamme. "En muuten tiennytkään pitäväni purppurasta. Ensiksi kun näin sinun pukusi, olin ihan että..." jatkoin. "... tiedän. Mutta purppura luo tiettyä aatelista arvokkuutta, eikö vain? Yhdistä se näihin paksuihin sikareihin – ota, tässä – ja menet missä tahansa seurapiireissä." Otin tulevaisuudesta tuodun sikarin. Se näytti nuhjuiselta ja vanhalta. "Kiitos. Otan tämän muistoksi tapaamisestamme." "Niin arvelinkin. Minä sain sen samalla tavalla kuin sinä, tulevaisuuden versiolta itsestäni." "Hei! Vanki karkaa!" kaikui äkkiä huuto. Laukauksia alkoi sataa. "Voi ei!" huusin. "Äkkiä! Lehmien selkään!" vanhempi minä huusi. Taakse, ampujien joukkoon, ilmestyi yhtäkkiä, NINJOJA TULEVAISUUDESTA. Pakenimme sekaannuksen turvin, laukaten tasangoille. Katselimme Warrekin autioittamaa maata. Ekologinen tuho oli hirvittävää. "Tuleeko saaresta koskaan entistään?" kysyin surumielisenä. "Painu skararariin täältä. Zakaz on kuoleva, sinulla on koko maailma tarjottimella!" Labio vastasi. "Katsos, anna kun kerron sinulle tarinan Hieggalabiosta. Et tunne häntä vielä. Hieggalabio eleli Zakazilla kuin me muutkin, mutta sodan jälkeen hän tympääntyi. Hän oli seikkailunhaluinen kissa, ja se oli syy miksi hän pestautui Grandirakin arkeologiseksi apuriksi. Hän oli nimittäin hyvä hiekan kaivamisessa ja langoilla leikkimisessä. Hänen avullaan seikkailija-skakdi löysi muunmuassa Eisenfahren draakkikaupungin rauniot. Hieggalabio ei antanut menneisyytensä kahlita häntä, vaan jatkoi aina eteenpäin." "Kuulostaa järkevältä", myönsin. Onneksi hän ei kertonut, miten traagisesti Hieggalabio tulisi kuolemaan. Se olisi murtanut minut etukäteen. Juttutokiomme keskeytyi, kun moottipyörien ulvonta rikkoi yön. Olimme pirujen reviirillä. "Onko sinulla suunnitelmaa?" kysyin Gaggulabiolta. "Tiedät, ettemme me tee suunnitelmia", hän naurahti ja sytytti toisen sikarin. Sieltä ne moottoripyörät tulivat. Käänsimme lehmämme niitä päin ja kiihdytimme. Kuin eteläisten turnajaiset ikään. Alkoi Kaviokamppailu Keskilännessä. Pirut moottirpyörien selissä huusivat raivoisasti, kun ne ajoivat meitä päin. Lehmämme kantoivat meitä uskollisesti vihollisiamme kohden, vailla typerän eläimen pelkoa. Juuri ennen osumaa vanhempi minä loikkasi ja liiskasi moottoripyöräjengiläisen vatsallaan. Krunts, sen luuranko sanoi, kun kaksisataa kiloa miehekkyyttä osui siihen. Minä en ollut vielä niin peloton, katselin hurmaantuneena. Enkä niin iso. Väistin lehmälläni moottoripyörän Gaggulabion kaapatessa haltuunsa toisen pyörän. Hän jyräsi pirut taktisella sivustakoukkauksella ja nerokkaalla toimintarepliikillään: "On möygytysaiga, byörägerholaiset!" Voi, miten idoloinkaan itseäni! Jätimme yhden pirun tolpilleen jotta voisimme kuulustella häntä. "Missä on Piispa?" minä sanoin hänelle. "Äh häh mää en ikuna kerro ;)" karski motoristi ärjyi. "... no ei sitten", Labio totesi ja loikkasi Davirakk-pyörän kyytiin. Minä otin toisen. Kaasutimme kohti pirujen kerhotaloa. Päätin kutsua tätä suurta taisteluksi Kaviokamppailuksi, vaikka teknisesti ottaen lehmillämme oli telaketjut eikä kavioita. No, kavioilla on suurempi mytologinen viitekehys. Kerhotaloa ympäröivät maat olivat karut ja autiot. Aivan kuin kaktuksetkin olisivat paenneet Piispan hirmuista habaa. Hiekassa oli kuulantyöntökuulia ja käsipainoja. Kylmät väreet nousivat harjaani pitkin, kun katsoin Kerhotaloa. Se oli kuin suuri, piikikäs kuntosali. Pahin painajaiseni. Se kuntosali-osuus, siis. Ei ne piikit. Nektanni tykkää piikeistä. Kymmenet häjyt motoristit huomasivat meidät. Karautimme pihaan Labio edellä ja näytimme herrasmiehiltä. left|300px|thumb|Labio-Rakennettava-Toimintafiguuri oli kaikista myydyin hahmo SKAKDIEN SOTASANKARIT-linjast. "Haluan neuvotella johtajanne kanssa!" vanhempi kenraali huusi. "Mitä jos se ei haluu jutella teitin kaa :?" yksi ruma moottorirakki hymisi joukon kerääntyessä ympärillemme. "Me aiomme pettää Nektannin", Labio bluffasi. "Ja pomonne varmaankin pitäisi, jos voisi voittaa sodan Warrekilleen." "... mitä irnakkia me Warrekista?" joku motoristi kysyi. "... ettekö te ole Etelän puolella?" kysyin hämmästyneenä. "No emme skararissa." "Mutta... ette te pohjoisenkaan puolella ole?" "Me vaan tykätään vetää turpaan vähän kaikkia", ensimmäinen motoristi kertoi. "Eikä kumpikaan sitä paitsi halunnut meitä puolelleen", toinen kyynelehti. "Me emme kuulemma sovi yhteistyöhön. Jopa Pirakat pääsivät leikkiin! Mutta ei me!" "... aika surullista", Labio sanoi ja halasi motoristia. "Jos haluatte joukkoon, voitte liittyä minun jengiini." "Oikeesti?" skakdi yskäisi ja katsoi kenraalia. "Päästäänkö me vetään porukkaa turpaan niin, että meillä on tarkoitus?" "Joo!" Labio, suurien periaatteiden mies, kertoi. "Kunhan saamme pomonne olkasuojista Olmakin. Sillä pääsemme matkaan." "Selvä! Kiitti! Tulkaa! Laitan pomon proteiinidrinkkiin sokeria, niin se saa slaagin hiilareista." Pian he astelivat lattialla pilalle menneen ruokavalion kynsissä kouristeleva lihaskasa, jota myös Irnakkin Piispaksi kutsuttiin. Hänen hauiksensa olivat vähintään keskivertoskakdin kokoiset. "Ei! Ei! 273 kilokaloria per tunti! 45 kilojoulea! Tyydytettyjä rasvahappoja ei ei!" tämä uikutti. Tyhjä proteiinijuoma oli pöydällä. "Hei! Tunari!" Labio huusi ronskisti ja potkaisi Piispaa vatsaan. "Ei! Hiilihydraatit! Ne tuhoavat kaiken! 54 millikaloria!" tämä sopersi. "No ei sit", Labio totesi ja irroitti Olmakin Piispan olkapäästä. Hän laittoi sen kasvoilleen. Ah, miten tiukasti naamio mukautuikaan hänen pulisonkeihinsa. "Gaggulabio, hyvästi. Tee kuten sanoin, niin aikajana ei tuhoudu ja maailmankaikkeus räjähdä supernovana reiäksi todellisuuteen." "... okei", vastasin edelleen vähän hämmästyneenä kaikesta kokemastani. "Kiitos, Labio." "Oleppa hyvä, poika", purppurapuku sanoi ja katosi kahden motoristin kanssa portaalista tulevaisuuteen. Jäin yksin kuntosalille. Sitten heräsin sängystäni. Se tosin johtui siitä, että olin mennyt tietty nukkumaan, kun olin tullut kotiin. Hah, te oikeasti luulitte että jokin noin vakava asia olisi ollut unta? Mikä te luulette minun olevan, joku Mahrikuningas? Hah! Kaikki mitä kerron on ihan puhdasta totta. Minä laitoin holviini sikarin, jonka olin Labiolta saanut. Minun pitäisi antaa se nuorelle itselleni tulevaisuudessa. Selvä. Sitten se nimi... se Metorakk. Eikös se ole Warrekin puolella? No, jos törmäisin siihen, antaisin sille mahdollisuuden. Sota jatkui. Minua ei oikeastaan kiinnostanu se enää. Tein sijoituksia ja kahmin itselleni mahdollisimman hyviä kortteja. Oli jo selvää, että Warrekin pikku häjykapina oli tuomittu epäonnistumaan. right|300px|thumb|Zakazin loistavimmat omeletit valmistat Labio-munista! Taistelun virallinen nimi oli "Zer-Korin Suuri Voittokulku Jossa Keisari Nektann Jyräsi Vastustajansa" ja minusta se on aika tarttuva. Joka tapauksessa se lopetti isommat mätöt. Jäljellä oli tietysti vielä saaren puhdistus. Siitä tuleekin mieleeni kaukainen serkkuni, Riggalabio. Hän oli kuuluisa reggae-artisti, joidenkin mukaan jopa paras. Tapasin hänet kertaalleen ennen sotaa, kun hän kävi kiertueella täällä. Oli kuulemma tullut juuri Meksi-Korosta. "Hei älä lyö yli nyt, älä antaudu angstin valtaan", hän lauloi rasvaisella aksentilla. En ole koskaan oikein pitänyt quazan hajusta. "Mä tuun kylmästä lämpimään, aion tulla viereesi kömpimään." Voi juku miten hyvin sen musiikki puhdistaisi vastarinnan tieltämme, kun kaikki ampuisivat itsensä. Tai vähintäänkin juoksisisvat pakoon tosi kovaa. Ja sellainen on tarina Zakazin pilaamisesta. Ja myös siitä, miten pirun siistiä on olla Gaggulabio. Mutta se ei olekaan vielä ohi!!!! Klikkaa tästä elääksesi tarinan viimeisen osan mullistavana interaktiivisena elämyksenä! Luonne Gaggulabiolla on kaikki skakdille ominaiset luonteenpiirteet: Hän on itsekäs, ahne, egoistinen ja väkivaltainen. Hän on suhteellisen hyvä sotilaskomentaja, mutta sillä saralla jää alaisensa, Metorakkin jälkeen. Gaggulabio on raaka ja nauttii esimerkiksi teloitusten katsomisesta ja itse teloittamisesta. Häntä ei voi vähempää kiinnostaa esimerkiksi kunniallisuus tai moraali vaan hän menee likaisia keinoja käyttäen sieltä läpi missä aita on matalin. right|200px|thumb|Toisinaan Labiota vituttaa. left|200px|thumb|Gaggulabiolla on aina ollut ilmiömäinen sängenkasvu. Kyvyt *'Voimat' Gaggulabio pystyy Kiven Skakdina käyttämään Kiven elementaalivoimaa yhdessä toisen Skakdin kanssa. Hän on ruumiilllisesti hyvin vahva ja kestävä sekä pitää itsensä aina hyvässä taistelukunnossa. *'Taidot' Gaggulabio on taitava ja agressiivinen taistelija ja suhteellisen hyvä sotilastaktikko. Hän ei kuitenkaan yleensä ota muuttujia taisteluissa huomioon, ja esimerkiksi yhdenkin Toan toiminta selustassa on välillä romuttanut hänen koko operaation. Gaggulabiolla on vakava nikotiiniaddiktio. *'Välineet' Gaggulabio kantaa pitkään palvellutta kulunutta ja piikikästä miekkaansa. Se on erittäin raaka ase piikkien takia, ja pituuskin kasvattaa sen voimaa huomattavasti. Miekan terässä on paljon kuivunutta verta joka lisää aseen pelotevaikutusta. thumb|right|300px|Gaggulabio on myös harrastelijakehonrakentaja. thumb|left|350px|Gaggulabiolla on ilmiömäinen taito tulkita muita ja värvätä joukkoonsa vaih ehdottomat huippumiehet, kuten [[Amazua ja Möykyttäjäveljekset.]] thumb|left|200px|Toiset ovat vain tottuneet pimeyteen, mutta Gaggulabio taitaa pelätä sitä vähän. Ehkä se johtuu siitä yhdestä [[Avde|ipanasta.]] thumb|left|400px|Gaggulabiolla on mainio bisnesvainu, ja hän haluaa olla muutenkin perillä maailman asioista. thumb|center|200px|Gaggulabion leivonnaisia on myyty aina Kaningaskuntaan asti. thumb|center|200px|Gaggulabio pitää erityisesti rehevien pulisonkiensa värisistä sikareista. Lainauksia thumb|right|300px|Vanhana kenraali Gaggulabio aikoo tupakoida. thumb|center|250px|Gaggulabion kuuluisa miekka, Galmanlabio, niitti kasapäin mainetta Zakazin verisissä sodissa Labion miehisyyden huippuhetkinä. Triviaa *Gaggulabion nimen kehitti Bio-Klaanin jäsen hewkii. Luokka:Skakdit Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Kivi Luokka:Allianssi Luokka:Leipurit Luokka:Kenraalit Luokka:Palkkasoturit